That Time Old Feeling
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: gw/sm crossover. Usagi travels to the gundam demension after a fight with the senshi. New Chapter March 13th!!!! please review! Ja!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
Untitled  
Prologue  
10/8/00  
  
Hey! This is my first crossover! So I hope you enjoy it. It's crossover with   
Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. This occurs after the battle with Galaxia   
in Sailor Moon, and after the defeat of Space battle ship Libra in Gundam Wing. Enjoy!   
And Review! I dno't own the animes forementioned, so don't sue unless you want some pocket   
lint!! ^_^  
  
  
She ran. It was all she could do. They had betrayed her. 'How could they!?'   
Tear streamed down her cheeks. She wiped them off and winced when she touched her left   
cheek. It hurt. No, not the bruise that was forming there. What they did. They never  
even listened to her. But that didn't matter now. Nothing did. Maybe she should take   
her life. Yes! Take her own life, right there, in the park. The thought of spilling   
her own blood made her happy... for a second. Usagi sat under a tree, no longer sobbing,   
but the tears just kept coming down. They wouldn't stop. 'Stupid tears! Just stop!   
Everyone knows how weak you are!' She looked down at her legs and arms. They were  
bruised, cut and bleeding.   
  
'They had no right!' She couldn't help herself, she broke down into sobs again.  
She began to recall the events that led up to her horrific end. There was a youma, she   
faced it alone. It left her badly injured. The senshi called her during the fight.   
They interupted her, and the youma flung her into a telephone pole. She told them she   
was busy, and ended the transmission. She barely got out of the fight. When Usagi got   
home, she healed her wounds with the power of the Ginzuishou. She went to the temple then   
next day for their meeting. Her 'Friends' were transformed and waiting for her. They...  
they.. She couldn't continue. It all hurt. But what hurt the most was... 'She'll make   
a better Queen than you, Usagi.' Usagi had never heard anything bad, ever, from Ami's   
mouth. 'It would surprise you, about how much you don't know about your friends' she   
grimaced.  
  
She hid many thing from her friends, they never knew how smart she really was.   
Her knowlege surpassed that of Ami. Yet you ask why. Why didn't she show them how smart  
she was? It was all an act. She was expected to act that way, and she did. Because no   
one would believe otherwise. She was also an excellent athlete, but again, she hid her   
talent away. She couldn't do it any more. She had to leave, but where?  
  
Usagi stood up, brushed more tears away from her face, and used her little   
strength to teleport herself to The Time Gate.   
  
********  
  
Pluto stood unwavering at the gate. She saw it all. If she was there, she   
would have kicked all of their asses. Especially that bastard, Mamoru. She was   
expecting her.   
  
"Pluto," Her voice was quivering. "Pluto, answer me please!" She sobbed,   
she couldn't hold it.  
  
"Princess," Pluot appeared next to her holding a hankerchief, "Doujobu?"  
  
"Of course I'm not alright!" she screamed, "Pluto, gomen ne."  
  
"Princess, Gomen Nasai for not being there to stop them," Sailor Pluto   
said leaning down to where Usagi sat on the floor crying.  
  
"Pluto! You knew!?!?"  
  
"No, I saw it just a second ago. I saw too late. Please forgive me   
Princess," Pluto put her head down in shame, she couldn't protect the one person   
she loved most. The person she admired.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Pluto. But what am I going to do? I can't stay  
here."  
  
"I know. I have already chosen a place for you to live, if you want. I know   
it will be hard to leave your family. It's your choice."  
  
"I will miss my family, but I have to do this. Pluto, I want to go." Usagi   
said, looking up to Sailor Pluto with a tear stained face.  
  
"Alright. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are away right now at a race. I'll   
take you to your new home, and then come back for them."  
  
"Puu, where is this new place that you're taking me to?"  
  
"Its about 900 years into the future, a place where space colonies exist.   
Crystal Tokyo barely lasted 200 years, basically due to poor leadership. The kingdom   
is now a small pasifest nation, called the Sanq Kingdom, that is being fought over. I   
believe you'll like it there."  
  
"It sounds good Pluto. But one question, what about Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"I'll tell you the truth, Chibi-Usa is not your future daughter. She is a   
child from an alternate timeline, she was brought into yours because she would be   
helpful in defeating enemies. Are you ready to go?" Pluto asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Pluto opened the Time Gate, grabbed Usagi's hand and stepped through.   
A few swirls of light later, the two were standing on a hill overlooking a city. Pluto   
then handed Usagi a folder. "Here. This contains everything you'll need until I get back.  
There's identification, and such, an apartment lease and information for the nearby school.   
I trust you'll knock them away with your intellegence." Pluto smiled.  
  
"Right. Arigato, Puu." Sailor Pluto placed her staff on Usagi's forehead. The   
moon sigil appeared on her head and Pluto's staff glowed. "This will provide you with   
information for this time period. An overview in history and technology. Along, with a   
few pilot lessons." Sailor Pluto said after she removed her staff from Usagi's forehead.   
  
"Pilot lessons? Mobile suits." Usagi looked at Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Yes. There is a man named, Dr. J. He will give you some more training and an   
elite mobile suit called a Gundam. Your fighting days aren't over I'm afraid,"  
  
"No, Pluto. I don't mind fighting now. It will be for something I believe in,  
Peace." She loooked over the city. She would like it here. A fresh start, and this   
time she wasn't forced in to anything.   
  
"Thank you, Puu." Sailor Pluto nodded and turned around to open the Time Gate.   
She called upon the God of Time, the door opened, and she looked back. "Be careful,   
Princess. And don't transform unless you must. I'll be back soon," And with that,   
Sailor Pluto stepped through the gate and disapeared.  
  
Usagi looked down into the city again. This would be some new start. She smiled.  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if I should continue! Ja ne!   
~Bunny-chan PS. I need a Title, could you help me out? Thanx! Bye! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 1  
10/13/00  
  
  
  
Hey Everyone! Did you like the prologue? I know it sounded like others that  
have been written, but thats gonna change. It'll start out pretty predictable, but   
it'll get better I asure you! Saying that, the story will also be becoming a little  
more dark, if it hasn't already. Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who gave me a suggestion  
for the title! I chose this one *points to the top of the page*, it just came to me  
the other night while doing dishes (some place to get inspired huh?). Anywho, the   
story takes place after the battle with Galaxia in Sailormoon, and after the defeat  
of battle space ship libra in gundam wing. I don't own these animes, I'm borrowing  
them. Don't sue, you'll only get pocket lint. ^_^  
  
  
  
Heero sat in his desk in the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. He  
really didn't want to be there. The scientists had sent the pilots to earth because  
theyhad to destroy some bases that were left by OZ and stop the people who were trying  
to restart the OZ Organization.  
  
Heero's gaze wandered over to Trowa who was sitting on his right. Trowa's head  
was turned away from Heero, his gaze locked onto the wall. 'That wall must be pretty  
interesting,' Heero thought. Heero unconsiously slid his hand to his backside. He   
sighed. No gun. He was going through gun withdrawl. He was addicted to the feel of  
the metal in his palm. He needed that control the gun gave him. That kind of power   
rush you got from the control you held. He needed his gun.  
  
The door of the classroom opened and the teacher came in accopanied by three  
people, three students to be exact. One male student and two female students. Heero  
did a mental check; three seats available conviently places near him and the other   
pilots, and three students. 'Damn' He frowned. He heard Duo, who was on his left,  
say something about one of the female students. 'Hormone driven baka.' Heero's   
gaze returned to Trowa. But instead of him staring at the wall, he was looking at   
the new students. Usaually Trowa wouldn't car about this sort of thing.  
  
"Quiet please, class! We have three new students today. Please make them  
feel welcome," The male student walked up and spoke,   
  
"Watashi wa Tenoh Haruka," This Ten'oh Haruka had straw colored hair and   
blue eyes. Some of the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes.   
  
"Weak lovesick bakas," he heard Wufei mutter.   
  
The first female student came up and said, "Watashi wa Kaioh Michiru,"   
Kaioh Michiru had seagreen hair and bluegreen eyes.   
  
The last student came up, she was much shorter than the other two. "Watashi wa   
Tsukino Usagi," Heero's attention, which was on the wall, turned to her for some  
reason. He gasped. She was beautiful. Half of her blonde hair was in a bun on  
top of her head, and the rest was down. She had cornflower blue eyes. 'Tenshi'  
  
Heero mentally slapped himself, 'You baka! Mission first! You have no   
time for such trivial matters!' But he couldn't help it. There was this feeling.  
Nothing he had ever felt before. It scared him.  
  
"Thank you, please take those seats over there," the teacher said,   
indicating to the ones by the pilots (surprise, surprise). Usagi sat next to Duo,  
Michiru sat behind Heero and Haruka sat next to Wufei. Once they sat down, the   
teacher started the lesson.  
  
Hi!", Duo said, "I'm Duo Maxwell." Usagi smiled faintly, then responded,  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, its a pleasure." Heero and Duo both noted that she had   
alot of makeup on and she wore black tights under her school uniform skirt.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen"  
  
"Did you just move here?"  
  
"Hai, from Canada," Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which went  
unnoticed by Duo.  
  
"Why'd you move...."  
  
"Hmmph! There goes the braided baka chatter box," Wufei said to no one   
in particular.  
  
"You think you've got it bad," Haruka said, "Try being around Odango all   
the time."  
  
"Odango?" Wufei looked somewhere between confusion and disgust. 'Odango?'  
Heero thought, 'Cute.'  
  
********  
  
BRING!!!!  
  
Duo looked up from his desk in shock. His paper was stuck to the side of his  
face and his eye was half open. Usagi giggled lightly, and her, Haruka and Michiru   
left the classroom for home. Heero walked past Duo muttering something that sounded   
like, "Braided Baka". Duo frowned and yelled, "I heard that!" "Good." Was the only   
reply.Duo gathered up his things while he was reflecting on Usagi. 'She was nice.   
A bit untrusting though. Something happened to her,' He pulled a small paper from his   
pocket, "Usagi Tsukino, 26 Melody dr. apt#5E. 495-****" He had gotten it from her  
after much beggin and being annoying.  
  
"Duo-baka! C'mon! We have to go," Heero's voice knocked Duo out of his daze.  
"Coming!" Duo ran out of the door.  
  
*******  
  
Usagi walked silently. Haruka and Michiru were talking about their first day of  
school.  
**Flashback**  
  
Usagi walked up to her seat, then she saw him. Unruly dark brown hair and deep   
blue eyes. 'Beautiful' She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. She hoped no one   
noticed, she had enough makeup on anyway.  
  
**Falsh**  
  
The three girls walked into their apartment. A woman walked into the livingroom  
and looked to the door.  
  
"Konnichi wa, did you have a good day at school?"  
  
"Hai, Setsu-chan." Haruka said as she walked into the kitchen. Usagi was just  
abuot to dit down and eat a cookie when a ring sounded. Usagi inwardly sighed, and   
answered the picture phone. "Hai, Dr. J?"  
=Konnichi wa! How was school?=  
"I have a feeling you didn't call because of school, Dr."  
=You're right, I didn't. There's an OZ base thats manufacturing mobile suits again in  
the Bearring Strait.=  
"Right, mission accepted, Dr. I'll contact you when the mission is complete."  
=END TRANSMISSION=  
  
********  
  
=END TRANSMISSION= Heero turned to his comrades. "Duo, Trowa. We've got a mission."  
  
"Yatta! The Shinigami has been getting restless!" Duo said with a huge grin.  
  
********  
  
Twenty mobile dolls guarded the base. Gundam Deathscythe sliced through one of  
the dolls. "Damn! How'd these people get ahold of these dolls!?"  
  
Trowa's face appeared on the screen in Duo's Gundam. "We'll worry about that  
later. Right now we have to clear the way for Heero," Trowa shot down two mobile  
dolls. Their plan was simple, destroy dolls, and Heero destroys the base. "Duo, I'm  
out of bullets," he said to Deathscythe.  
  
Suddenly, a beam shot through the air and destroyed two mobile dolls.  
  
"What the hell?!" Duo looked around, shocked.  
  
A Gundam came down from the sky and started destroying dolls. The gundam was   
black, yellow and silver, and had a scythe. Duo's face turned from shock to anger.  
  
"Hey! That's my scythe you're destroying those dolls with!" Duo started   
destorying dolls, trying to show up the new Gundam.  
  
Wing Gundam flew into the base. "You guys take care of things out here. I'm  
going to destroy the base now!"   
  
Fifteen mobile dolls soon turned into five, and then in to none. The three  
Gundams stood facing one another. Duo opened a com-link to the unknown Gundam.  
  
=Hey! I don't know who you think you are, but the scythe belongs to the  
Shinigami!= Deathscythe dropped into a fighting stance with the new Gundam following  
suit. Duo attacked with a swing from his scythe, which was easily dodged by the   
Gundam. The Gundam held up its arm and a laser shot from the forearm.  
  
=Stop this at once!=  
  
Duo stopped, "Dr. J?"  
  
The base exploded and Wing Gundam flew out of the fire. "Dr. J, what's going  
on?" Heero asked.  
  
=06, go and make sure none of the base is salvagable.=  
  
"Hai, Dr. J," A female voice said. The gundam flew to the base and started   
firing.  
  
"That pilot..." Trowa  
  
"Is a..." Duo  
  
"girl." Heero  
  
If the pilots had looked at the com-link screen, they would've seen Dr. J,   
smiling evily.   
  
  
  
Hey! How was that? Good, bad, suicidal? Please review, or email. Either one will  
make me a happy camper. That is, if I ever go camping. Either way, Ja Ne!  
~Bunny-chan  
Bunnysm14@aol.com 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san! I bet you guys have been waiting so patiently for  
this chapter, ne? Well, if you have, then this is a present for you. If you haven't,   
well.... *Sigh* Humor me please. The story is a crossover between Bishojo Senshi  
Sailor Moon and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It takes place after the fight with Galaxia  
in Sailor Moon, and after the battle with the space battle ship Libra. I don't own  
the animes in the fic, unfortunatly. *sniff* I would like to own Heero though,   
*sigh* so kawaii.... Anyway, enjoy the fic! Oh yeah, don't sue, you'll only get   
pocket lint, AND a nickel. Happy day! I found a nickel in my pocket! *skips around*  
I can buy something!! or not.  
  
  
+=+ Last Time!+=+  
  
"That pilot..." Trowa  
"Is a..." Duo  
"Girl." Heero  
+=+ +=+ +=+ +=+ +=+  
  
  
  
=01, 02, 03,= Dr. J's voice came over the com-link, =Come back to headquarters. I'm  
sure you all have some questions.=   
  
"Hai, Dr." Heero turned his attention away from the new Gundam. '06? What's  
going on here?' Heero turned his gundam away from the battle field and made his way  
to headquarters, the scientist's lab on Earth. Heavyarms and Deathscythe followed suit.  
  
*********** Scientist's lab  
  
The pilots gundams landed in the base. Dr. J approached the gundams followed   
by a woman scientist. Heero, Trowa and Duo got out of their gundams and walked to Dr.  
J, with Duo breaking the silence.  
  
"Okay! Which one of you gave that girl my Scythe!?" Duo screamed, not totally  
because he was mad, but he had to raise his voice to be heard over the loud engines of  
other machines.  
  
Heero glared at Duo. Trowa looked uninterested in Duo's possesion problem.   
Dr. J and the woman just looked at Duo, slightly amused.  
  
"Duo," Dr. J started, "I'm pretty sure that that has no relevance to what   
I'm about to tell you." Dr. J paused and looked over to his woman companian, who   
nodded in return. "I would like for you to meet my new assistant, Dr. Setsuna Meioh."  
  
Dr. Meioh bowed politely to the pilots. Heero gave a nod of respect to the   
scientist, Trowa glanced over to her and nodded as well, and Duo smiled and said,   
  
"Hey, its good to meet you,"  
  
Heero looked the good Doctor over. She had maroon colored eyes, dark green   
hair, half was in a bun ontop of her head and the rest fell to her thighs. She wore  
a white lab coat over a dark purple skirt and dress shirt. Heero did another mental  
check. 'New pilot, new scientist. Coincidence? I think not. This woman must be  
that new pilot's trainer and boss.' Heero frowned. He didn't like the idea of new  
pilots.  
  
Dr. J was going to start his explanation speech when a mechanic came up to   
Dr. Meioh and said,   
  
"Excuse me Doctors, but, Dr. Meioh, there's a call in for you, it's Selene."   
  
Setsuna looked alarmed for a moment, glanced at Dr. J, and left. Dr. J   
followed Setsuna. The pilots shrugged and followed too.  
  
"Yes, they're here. *pause* Are you with Ruka-chan? *pause* Stay with them  
for now. *pause* We'll do the repairs later. *pause* That's right. Goodbye."  
  
Setsuna turned to Dr. J. "She's over at another base with the outers. She's  
had some minor damages but those won't be too much to fix. Mission Complete doctor."  
  
Dr. J smiled, "Wonderful!," He then turned to the other pilots, "Boys, your  
new comrade is Gundam Pilot 06, Selene with the Gundam Cosmos."  
  
Duo burst in, "Who's dumb idea was it to give her a scythe!!?!?"  
  
Setsuna turned to Duo, a slight smirk on her face, "Mine,"  
  
That one word confirmed Heero's suspisions, she was the new pilot's trainer.  
But who are these 'Outers'?  
  
Duo stepped back from Setsuna. He didn't like how she stared at him. It  
was like she knew everything about him, and could harm him in someway he knew nothing  
about. Her gaze made him shrink. He didn't like it. 'The Shinigami shall have his  
revenge, somehow.'  
  
"When will we get to meet 'Selene'?" Trowa asked.  
  
"In due time, Trowa. In due time." Dr J said. "Go home now, and tell the  
other pilots about 06. You all will be getting to meet her very soon." And with  
that, the two doctors turned away from the pilots and payed attention to more   
important matters.  
  
********  
  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Heero walked up to the apartment building. Duo   
and Quatre first had the idea to visit Usagi. Trowa didn't care either way, Wufei had  
to be dragged out the door, shouting a familiar phrase we all know too well, "This Is  
INJUSTICE!!!". Heero resisted at first, but when he heard, "Usagi's place" he came   
along, surprising the other pilots. Heero reflected on last night after they told   
Wufei and Quatre about the new pilot.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Heero, Trowa and a sulking Duo walked in the door. Quatre loked up from his  
place on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys! How was it? What happened? You all look so sullen." Quatre replied  
worried. Heero sat down in the chair in the corner. Trowa went to the kitchen and got a   
glass of water, and Duo followed him. Quatre had a confused look on his face, "Why didn't  
anyone answer me?"  
  
Wufei walked in to the room, his forehead was covered in sweat from training.   
He sat down on the couch. "Well, how did it go?"  
  
Heero looked over to Wufei, "There's a new Gundam pilot," Heero said it so  
nonchalantly that if the news wasn't so serious you would've thought that he was joking.  
  
Wufei's eyes buldged, "What?!"  
  
Duo looked over to Wufei from the kitchen, "Yup, and that new scientist gave the  
girl a scythe too! That scythe belongs to the Shinigami and I will...." He trailed off.  
  
If possible, Wufei's eyes buldged even more, "A woman!?"  
  
Trowa finally broke into the conversation, "Her codename is Selene. She pilots   
the Gundam Cosmos. Dr. J said we would meet her soon."  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, "Who is this new scientist?"  
  
Heero answered for him, "The scientist is Doctor Setsuna Meioh, I believe that  
she is the new pilot's trainer and boss," Everyone just stayed silent for a while.   
Even Duo was quiet about his revenge kick. How would this new pilot affect their lives?  
  
*Flash*  
  
Duo rang the doorbell on the apartment door. He waited a moment, and about a   
minute later there was a muffled, "Hai!"  
  
Usagi answered the door to find out who interupted her shower. She found five  
boys. Usagi blushed realising that she was only wearing a towel over her wet body. She  
momentarily forgot about the cuts and bruises on her arms, legs and face.  
  
"Um, ohayo. What are you guys doing here?" She asked, trying to hold the slipping  
towel. Quatre blushed a bright red color and turned away. Duo cleared his throat, trying  
to find his voice, Trowa looked away, a bit of color showing on his cheeks. Wufei looked   
shocked. And Heero looked shocked too, but he noticed something he didn't the other day.  
There were cuts and bruises up and down her arms and legs. She had one big bruise on her   
left cheek that was already begining to fade.  
  
Duo found his voice,"Ohayo, Usagi. I hope you don't mind us coming here?" He too  
noticed the cuts and bruises on her body.  
  
"Um, its no problem. You guys caught me in the middle of my shower. You can come  
in and wait a few minutes if you like."  
"Sure," Duo replied. Usagi let them in the apartment. There were still some  
boxes on the floor from unpacking. There weren't any pictures up on the walls either. A  
cat came up to the boys and started to sniff them.  
  
"This is Luna. She won't bite, unless you make her mad. Keep an eye on them for  
me Luna!" And with that Usagi walked back in to the bathroom.  
  
Each of the boys stared at eachother, unsure of what to do.  
  
********  
  
"Setsu-chan, can we go now? I mean, we've done all of our shopping." Haruka whined  
after Setsuna walked into another antique shop.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru started, "We all went in to the racing store because you wanted to   
go in there, it's Setsuna's turn now."  
  
Hotaru looked up to Haruka, "Yeah Haruka-papa. Besides, I saw some lamps in the  
store" Hotaru then raced in to the store after Setsuna. Haruka sighed and sat down on a  
bench near the store. Michiru smiled and walked over.  
  
"Haruka, Doujobu?"   
  
"Doujobu, Michiru. I just can't stand going in stores like that and looking at  
antiques. But what's really bothering me is koneko hasn't been acting the same,"  
  
"What do you mean Haruka?"  
  
"I suppose it has to do with the inners and that bastard. But, I really miss her  
sunny smile, Michiru. I haven't seen a genuine smile on her face in a while, I miss it."  
  
"I know what you mean, Haruka. But we shouldn't talk about them. At least not   
around Usa. I hope she finds her smile again soon," Michiru looked away from Haruka, her  
eyes were unfocused. She held her head up, as if she was searching for something. She   
sighed, the sea. She lived for the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. She always  
felt better when she was near water.  
  
"Alright, Minna. We can go home now." Setsuna said, breaking into Michiru's   
trance. Hotaru skiped around holding a bag. Haruka looked from Hotaru to Setsuna,  
  
"Setsu-chan, what did you get?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Oh, Hotaru saw a lamp that was for sale in the shop and I bought it for her."  
  
"Well," Michiru said, "Let's go home then."  
  
*********  
  
Duo looked around the apartment. From what he could conclude, there were four   
bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, kitchen and dining room. 'Pretty spacious apartment,'  
  
Heero was in deep thought. He saw those inpurities on the Tenshi. They didn't  
belong there. Up and down her arms and legs were cuts and bruises that could only be   
made by Kami knows what. There was a large bruise on her left cheek. He knew what that  
was. Apparently, someone got a little abusive on the small girl. He looked up at the   
sound of a door opening. Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of dark blue  
jeans and a baseball t-shirt. Her hair was still a bit damp.  
  
"Are you guys thirsty? Come in the kitchen, I'll get you some drinks." She   
motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator and  
served them all diet sodas.  
  
The boys all sat down in the kitchen. Duo broke the silence.  
  
"Usagi, where did you get those bruises?" Duo's question startled Usagi so much  
that she dropped her can of soda, spilling it all over the floor.   
  
Usagi got a towel from a drawer and started wiping up the spilled drink. She   
studdered, trying to find an answer. Luckily, she was saved by a few choice people   
coming through the door.  
  
"Koneko! We're home!"  
  
"Usagi! Where are you?"  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru yelled, running into the kitchen, "Look at what Setsuna-mama  
bought for me!"  
  
Heero looked up at the door, 'Setsuna?!?' Trowa and Duo noticed the familiar name  
as well and looked up. Heero saw her. Dr. Meioh. Same dark green hair and maroon eyes.  
He frowned. 'What is she doing here?'  
  
Setsuna walked through the door last. Haruka and Michiru stopped in the livingroom  
and put their stuff down to give their tired hands a rest. She watched as Hotaru ran into  
the kitchen where Usagi was. She followed Hotaru in to give the princess a less loud   
greeting, instead, she was met by a pair of hotile, dark blue eyes. 'Heero?!' She noticed  
the other Gundam Pilots in the kitchen. 'What's going on? Do they know about Usagi?' She  
frowned. This was definatly not good.  
  
  
  
Hey! So, how'd you like it? Please review! and please visit my new website!  
http://www.geocities.com/starlightfics/ Ja ne, Minna-san!  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 3  
10/28/00  
  
  
  
Konnichi wa, Minna-san! Arigato to everyone who wrote a review for my last chapter!  
You all made me feel so good! I thought I would write another chapter extremely soon   
because everyone liked it. This fic takes place after the battle with Galaxia in Sailor  
Moon and after space battle ship Libra in Gundam Wing. I don't own the animes, I'm just   
borrowing them. Please don't sue, you'll only get pocket lint! ^_^ Also, sorry I didn't  
put up an age table before, so here's one now!  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Usagi, and Relena: 16  
Trowa, Michiru, Haruka: 17  
Setsuna, and Milliardo: 19  
Hotaru: 14 If any other people appear in which age is important, I'll add their ages in that  
chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Setsuna straightened herself. It was a good thing she had such good control over  
her emotions or she would've been on the floor hyperventalating, mumbling about Gundam  
pilots in her kitchen. '01, 02, 03, 04, 05.' she mentally counted, 'The gangs all here'  
  
"Setsuna?" A voice broke into Setsuna's thoughts, "Doujobu?"  
  
Setsuna looked at Usagi and smiled. "Doujobu, Usagi."   
  
Setsuna glanced at Heero. He didn't look too happy. 'That boy never does. Its like  
he walks around with a stick up his butt all day to maintain that frown.' She mentally   
insulted Heero. Silence reigned for awhile, at least thats how it seemed to everyone. Duo  
finally broke the silence that hung over their heads like a dense fog.  
  
"Are you Usagi's Guardian?"  
  
"Hai, May I ask what's going on?" Setsuna asked Duo.  
  
"We came over to take Usagi around the city since she's new here. The rest of you  
are welcome to come as well."  
  
"Iie, I'm afraid I can't, ask Haruka or Michiru." Setsuna said.  
  
Michiru walked into the kitchen, "Actually, I'm going to stay home. Haruka! Are   
you going to go?"  
  
Haruka resisted. Setsuna mentally screamed for Haruka to go and protect Usagi.   
Haruka agreed, as if she aknowleged Setsuna's mental command.   
  
"Sure, I'll go along. Is Hotaru going to stay with you, Setsu-chan?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Yeah," Setsuna turned from the kitchen and headed for the living room to retreive  
her bag she had asked Haruka to carry for her. When she turned to go towards the hall, a  
body blocked her path.  
  
"May I help you, Heero?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Who are you? Does Usagi know you're a scientist?" He replied, just as cold.  
  
"My dear boy, do not mention the Gundams around Usagi. Ever. Now go and enjoy  
your day off." Setsuna turned and walked in to her bedroom.   
  
"Heero! C'mon! We're leaving!" Duo yelled from the front door. Heero walked after  
them. Setsuna came out of her room.   
  
"Luna!" She called. The black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead came   
running towards her, "Yes, Setsuna?"   
  
Setsuna took no surprise in the fact that the cat could talk. "Luna, follow them.  
Make sure the princess is safe, although, with Haruka there, she should be protected. Come  
back here and tell me if anything happens. Ok, Luna?"  
  
"No problem, Setsuna. I was going to follow them anyway!" The cat ran out the door  
after Setsuna opened it for her. Setsuna smiled at the fact knowing that she wasn't the   
only one who was protective of the Princess.  
  
************  
  
Heero walked behind everyone. He only slightly realised that they were in the  
shopping district of the city. He didn't have a chance to ask Setsuna about Usagi's   
injuries. He knew Usagi wouldn't tell. He sighed. Women were so difficult. He also   
couldn't figure out his feelings for the blonde girl. He didn't want emotions. He was   
suppossed to be the perfect soldier. An assasin who feared no one, and had no mercy. It  
seemed that he was starting to be at the mercy of this girl, this beautiful girl.  
  
"Heeeerrrooooooo!!!" 'Oh god no!' He looked up, and sure enough, there she was.  
Relena. 'Baka Relena.' Why couldn't she just leave him alone? There were places for people   
like her that had mental problems. Why couldn't she go there and bother some other insane   
person?  
  
"Awww, man! The pyscho-stalker is here." He heard Duo whisper. He noticed everyone,  
with the exception of Haruka and Usagi, had slouched a bit. They knew how ungodly annoying  
this girl was. Even Quatre couldn't stand her for more than five minutes, and that was saying  
something!  
  
Relena ran up to Heero and latched onto him. "Oh, Heero! I've missed you! Have you  
missed me?" Heero cringed. She was the only girl that could make him cringe. He couldn't  
kill her though. She looked to much like that little girl on the hill. He brought himself  
out of his thoughts. 'Damn emotions'  
  
Relena let go of Heero, allowing him to breathe correctly again. She looked at Haruka  
and gasped. 'How beautiful!' "Watashi wa, Peacecraft Relena!"  
  
Haruka looked at the new girl. She smirked. This was going to be fun. "Watashi wa  
Tenoh Haruka."   
  
Duo decided to introduce Usagi as well. "Oh yeah, Relena. These are our new friends,  
and this is Usagi. They go to our school."  
  
Relena turned her attention to the small girl. "It's nice to meet you, Usagi.  
Watashi wa Peacecraft Relena of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
Usagi stared. 'Sanq Kingdom?' Usagi's voice caught in her throat.  
  
Haruka stared the Relena. 'She's from the Sanq Kingdom? Kami! Koneko.'  
  
Usagi's mind traveled back to the day she left her home.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Usagi walked up the steps to the shrine. She knew her friends would be mad at her  
for not coming to their fight, but she had one of her own to attend to. Her ribs still hurt.  
She couldn't heal all of her injuries using the Ginzuishou, otherwise she would've fainted   
from the power.Finally, she reached the last step.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, Odango!" Usagi was about to retort to Rei's remark, when  
she realised that Rei didn't say anything. Makoto did. There they were. Her friends were  
transformed. Usagi's face held a look of terror as they closed in on her. They started   
firing their powers at her. She didn't even have time to transform and defend herself.   
  
Usagi was curled into a ball on the ground holding her stomache where Sailor Venus   
just kicked her numerous times. She lost count after the first six or seven kicks. Her legs  
felt numb. She knew Jupiter had fired a couple of lightening balls at her, this must've been  
the effect of the shock. Her school uniform was torn and bloody from the onslaught of attacks,  
both energy based and pyhsical blows. Rei kneeled down to Usagi.  
  
"Odango. We've tried to deal with your faults. But they just keep getting in the way.  
Actually, Odango. YOU keep getting in the way. Both in fights and in our normal lives. We are  
all tired of your excuses and faults. So, I think its time for a change of pace. But before  
we go any further, there's someone who wants to say a few words to you." Rei got up and walked  
away from Usagi's bloody form.  
  
Mamoru walked out from the temple. Usagi looked up to see her love walking towards  
her. "Mamo-chan? Are you with them? Doushite?!" Usagi pulled herself off of the ground  
to try and meet Mamoru's eyes.  
  
He looked coldly at her. "Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that name again  
you baka."  
  
Usagi gasped. 'No!' Why was her only love doing this?  
  
Mamoru continued, staring at her with absolute hatred in his eyes, "I don't love you  
Usagi. I've tried to find the love that Endymion had for Serenity, but you keep showing me  
how much of an immature child you are. Believe me, Usagi. I have tried, but I loved another  
the entire time. I never forgot the love I felt for Rei. And I realise that I love her more  
than anything in the world. She will be my queen. And that leaves no room for you in the   
picture." Mamoru walked over to Rei and pasionatly kissed her.   
  
Usagi tapped into her last energy reserves and ran to Mamoru and Punched him square  
in the face. But due to Usagi's present weakness, she didn't do much damage.  
  
Mamoru glared at her. He delivered the blow that sent her to the ground in a heap.  
Ami walked over to Usagi, held her painstricken face to hers and said very clearly, "She'll  
make a better queen than you," Until then, Usagi didn't shed a tear. But she couldn't hold  
it in any longer. Ami was the first senshi to be discovered after her. How could the   
kind-hearted Ami do this?  
  
Rei walked over to Usagi, "I'll make sure I control the kingdom better than you!" And  
with that Rei kicked Usagi down the temple steps, not caring if she survived the fall down.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Usagi's eyes watered. 'She's one of their desendents. Mamoru's and Rei's.' With a   
strangled sob, Usagi ran away from the group into the crowded street.  
  
"Koneko!!!" Haruka yelled. She ran after Usagi, but couldn't catch up. When Usa  
wanted to, she was faster than the wind.  
  
Heero looked to where Usagi had disapeared and where Haruka stood. Why did she run?  
That was when he noticed a small black cat run out from the alley and into the opposite   
direction from which they came.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! I know this chapter was on the really sad side, but I hope you all  
liked it anyway. A bit of a note: I know Relena and Milliardo have light colored hair, and  
Mamoru and Rei have dark hair. But let's just say that genetics has not taken its effect  
and Relena and Milliardo have light colored hair. At least we all know now why Relena is so  
annoying! ^_^ Review please!! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
The Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 4  
10/30/00  
  
  
  
Hey Everyone!! Happy Halloween!!! Is anyone going trick or treating? Anyway,  
I was gonna dress up as Duo, but my mother said no one would know who Duo was. Alot she  
knows! Actually, its true. I told my friends I was gonna dress up as him, and they all  
said, "Who?!!?". So, I'm gonna dress up as an animal rights activist(AKA a hippie). Yay   
for vegetarianism!!! j/k Anywho, story takes place after galaxia, and space battle ship   
Libra. I don't own the animes metioned. Don't sue, you'll only get pocket lint! And  
one more thing, I was told that I kept spelling Daijoubu wrong. I spelled it doujobu.   
Sorry to everyone for that!! I'll spell it right from now on! Enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
  
  
Usagi pushed her way through the crowded street. She heard Haruka call her.  
She just couldn't face that girl. Relena. How come, when she had finally found   
something to live for, that she was always haunted by 'them'? Even though her vision  
was blured, she dodged her way through the people on the street. She stopped for a  
moment to catch her breath. She spotted a park across the street and sprinted over.  
  
**Right after Usa left....  
  
Haruka sighed in defeat. There was no way she could catch up to her now. Haruka  
heard Wufei 'Hmph!' with an added, "Weak female," Haruka turned around enraged.   
  
"What did you say?" she growled.  
  
"I said that that girl was weak. Suddenly bursting into tears like that.   
Weakling." Haruka appeared in front of Wufei, grabbed him by his collar, and said  
fiercly in his face,  
  
"Don't you EVER call her weak! She is the strongest person I know, and I   
admire her for that strength. You had better watch what you say, because one day  
someone who is stronger than you will make you sorry." Haruka let go of Wufei and just  
glared. That was when Quatre noticed someone other than Usagi was missing,  
  
"Hey, guys? Where's Trowa?"  
  
Everyone looked around shocked. Where was he? Duo heard Relena say under her  
breath, "Strange girl..." She raised her voice so everyone could hear, "I'm leaving!  
See you all later!" Heero just looked at her with disgust, "Good. Go."  
  
**************  
  
Usagi sat under a tree and just let her tears fall. Why? Why of all times did   
she have to cry now? In front of the guys too. She heard a small rustling of the   
bushes behind her. A small black cat came out meekly, "Usagi-chan? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
"Iie, Luna. Did you see? Did you see that girl? She's one of 'their'   
desendants. I thought I had gotten away from that life. I guess not. I just want them  
to.... to-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she broke into sobs once again. She  
gathered Luna into a hug and just held her. Her tears splashed onto Luna's black fur.   
Luna pulled out of the embrace and licked Usagi's tears. Luna broke the silence that the   
two had fallen into.  
  
"Usagi-chan, everything will be alright. You'll see. You have such a wonderful  
life now, don't dwell on the past." Luna looked up at the sound of rustling bushes. But,  
she disregarded it as some birds or a squirrel. Usagi looked at Luna.  
  
"Do you think so, Luna? Will everything be ok?"  
  
"Hai. I do." Usagi and Luna heard a small gasp come from the bushes. A figure  
rose from the hiding place, and Usagi gasped.  
  
***************  
  
Heero was tired of everyone's incomplete answers to his questions. He stepped in  
front of Haruka who was heading back to her apartment.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know exactly what the hell is going on! Why did Usagi run away in   
tears?! Why does she have cuts and bruises all over her body?! And why Usagi's guardian  
is a Gundam Scientist!?!?!" Heero's voice rose to extremely high decibals towards the  
end of his sentence due to his frustration. Haruka glared.   
  
"I can tell you only a few things, and I warn you, I will not go into great detail.  
She was betrayed by some of her former friends. Her exboyfriend cheated on her with her  
best friend and her friends felt the need to beat the information into her. Relena is somehow   
connected with her former friends, although Relena doesn't know it. And, that's all I can  
tell you." Haruka finished.  
  
Heero sighed. "I'll accept your answer for now. But sooner or later, I'll get   
a better one from you."   
  
"Whatever. We should head back to the apartment, she might've gone there." And   
with that, four boys and a 'guy' ran to said apartment.  
  
***************  
  
"You heard?" Usagi's shocked look never left her face.  
  
"Hai. Well, actually, I heard, then saw who you were talking to. I've been   
around alot of animals, but never ones that talked."  
  
"Trowa, please promise you won't tell about Luna!" She pleaded. Luna hissed  
at Trowa, warning him not to tell a soul.  
  
"I'll promise, demo, you have to tell me how she can talk and why you ran off in  
tears."  
  
"Hai. Sit down. This could take awhile." She motioned for him to sit down. He sat.  
And she began her tale of thousands of years ago.  
  
****************  
  
Haruka barged through the door, startling Setsuna who had been working on some   
papers in the living room. Haruka wasn't phased.  
  
"Setsuna! Usagi ran off!"  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"Hai! She saw someone from Sanq. I tried to run after her, but she was too fast."  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru joined the conversation, "did you place that tracker on her   
yesterday?"  
  
"Iie, I forgot."  
  
"Kuso!" Haruka looked up at Setsuna, she never heard the senshi of time curse.   
Yup, this was bad.   
  
"Dr. Meioh," Setsuna looked at Duo, "Could you please tell me whats going on? We're  
all in the dark here."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't, Duo. Forgive me, but we have to find Usagi." Everyone nodded  
an affirmative.  
  
***************  
  
"...and so, there they were. Transformed. They attacked me and I couldn't defend   
myself. Mamoru came out and told me of his love for Rei. Ami told me Rei would make a better  
a better queen and Rei kicked me down the temple steps, then I ran. I ran into the park   
nearby. I teleported myself to the time gates, and Setsuna took me to this time. She went  
back to get Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. She didn't plan on bringing Luna back though. We   
had thought Luna was in on it all, but she wasn't. She was looking for me, because I hadn't  
come home that night. So, they all came back with Setsuna, and enrolled me, Haruka, Michiru,  
and Hotaru in school. Then-"  
  
"You're Selene, aren't you?" Trowa interupted Usagi for the first time during her  
tale. Usagi looked shocked for a moment, but recovered.  
  
"Hai. Setsuna gave me mental pilot lessons. I've learned everything through one  
simple technique. Although, I have had some practice on the Zero system."  
  
"I see. Well, I promised I wouldn't tell. I was going to find out about you  
anyway. But, you realise, the others will know soon too."  
  
"I know. They will know about me being a pilot. Not about Luna though. No one  
was supposed to find out about that past."   
  
Trowa got up off of the ground, brushed himself off and pulled Usagi up. "We   
should head back now, everyone will be worried."   
  
"Right. Let's go." Usagi, Trowa, and Luna, who was perched on Trowa's shoulder,   
left the park. Trowa's hand unconsiously went over Usagi's shoulder. 'Imouto' he   
thought. He realised he had become protective of the girl. When he was running after Usagi  
earlier, he heard Haruka say just how strong Usa was, he only now realised how true her words  
were.  
  
**************  
  
Haruka paced around the living room waiting for Heero and Duo to get back. They had  
all split up into groups to search for Usagi. Setsuna sat on the couch, watching Haruka's  
every move. Hotaru sat on the floor beside the couch, her face was pale with worry.   
  
"Haruka, please stop pacing. You're getting me dizzy." Setsuna spoke.  
  
"Gomen ne, Setsu-chan. I jus-" She was cut off by the sound of the door opening  
to reveal Heero and Duo. Heero shook his head negative to indicate that they had not  
found her. Hotaru looked out the window, it was very dark.  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Michiru came out of the kitchen and sat down in various chairs  
in the living room. Wufei spoke first.  
  
"Well, Trowa's missing too. Although, I wouldn't be worried about him. I'm not   
going to worry about that weak female either." A hand swung out and hit Wufei behind the  
head,  
  
"Itai! Who did that!?" Wufei glared at Haruka. Haruka looked at Wufei and asked  
irritated, "What?!" Wufei 'humphed' and turned around.  
  
The front door opened suddenly to reveal Usagi and Trowa. Trowa's arm was draped  
over her shoulder. Heero flinched a bit and his fist by his side twitched a little bit  
every now and then. His eyes narrowed, 'What's his hand doing over her shoulder?!'  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Did you like it?! I hope so. Anyway... Please review, I love   
getting all of your comments, alot of them make me feel good! Take care, minna! Ja ne!  
~Bunny-chan 


	6. Chapter 5

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunnysm14@aol.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 5  
11/6/00  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Did you guys have fun trick or treating?!? (some people raise  
their hands screaming, 'Me! Me!!') O.o;; Ok.... well, we'll let those people get  
off of their sugar high. ^_^ The story takes place after blah blah blah... like you  
guys need to be told anyway! I don't own the animes mentioned, so please don't sue,   
it's inevitable that you'll only get pocket lint! My apologies for my cheapness, but I  
just spent $60 on some subtitled sailor moon tapes. Enjoy the fic! Um... oh yeah, I   
may spell stuff wrong, and there'll probably be little typos here and there, so please  
don't get too hostile about that. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Hotaru ran up to Usagi and hugged her feircely, as if holding on to dear life.   
  
"Usa... please don't disapear again! We were so worried." Hotaru added a little  
sniffle to her sentence for effect. Usagi smiled at the girl who had almost reached her   
height.  
  
"I won't Hota-chan,"  
  
Setsuna and Haruka walked up to Usagi and Trowa, who were still in the doorway.  
  
"We won't be as forgiving as Hotaru, Usagi. You worried us to death." Setsuna  
said. "Now come in and sit down," Usagi, Trowa, and Luna came into the apartment.   
Setsuna stopped Luna, picked her up by the scruff of the neck, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"You were suppossed to come here and tell me if anything happened to Usa..."   
Luna just shrugged.  
  
"It's good to see that you're ok, Usagi." Quatre said.  
  
"C'mon, guys," Duo said, "We should go, its late."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," Trowa said, "I have to talk to Meioh-san for a moment."   
  
Wufei shrugged and headed out the door, Duo looked questioningly at Trowa, but headed  
after Wufei. Quatre looked confused and walked out the door, and Heero glared at Trowa, but  
left and closed the door behind him. Luna hopped onto Haruka's shoulder and anounced,  
  
"Trowa's knows about us." Everyone, with the exception of Trowa, Usagi, and Luna,  
looked shocked and surprised at the cat. Haruka regained her composture first.  
  
"Nani!? He knows? How did he find out, Luna?" Haruka sneered the last word,   
daring Luna to answer. Luna sweated under Haruka's gaze.  
  
"He heard me talking, Haruka-san."  
  
"Well," Setsuna began, "whatever the case, its obvious we've all been careless   
in this new world. Luna, Usagi, do you also know that Trowa is a Gundam Pilot? 03, to be  
exact."  
  
"Nani?! Trowa! You didn't tell me, and I told you everything!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"I was gonna tell you! Really I was! However, if you saw my Gundam, then I would  
have to kill you. I didn't feel like killing you."  
  
"You know that makes no sense whatsoever. I'll bet the other pilots have seen   
your Gundam, and you haven't tried to kill them!"   
  
"Well, they're my comrades..."  
  
"And what am I? Chopped liver? I'm a pilot too!" Usagi screamed, "Arg! Nevermind!"  
  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.   
  
"Well," Michiru started, "It's late, and you should be going, Trowa."  
  
"Actually, since this day was sort of a bust, did you want to do something tomorrow  
since we don't have school? You should all come." Trowa offered.  
  
"Haruka-chan! Please!?" Usagi begged. Haruka relented. Setsuna seemed hesitant, and  
Hotaru excitedly jumped up and down.  
  
"Sure, I guess so..." Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright then. See you all tomorrow!" Trowa said as he left out the door.  
  
*************  
  
Heero walked in silence on their way home. He couldn't get his feelings straight  
about Usagi. He wasn't supposed to have emotion. It was a weakness. It just figured though  
he was constantly stalked by a girl whom he didn't like, and he couldn't sort out his   
feelings for the girl he did like. Life sucked. Destiny, fate, and all that other predestined  
crap. It all sucked. 'Heero?' He heard a voice call to him, he imagined the voice had   
blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a wonderful body. 'Heero! Hey buddy! Hee-chan!' His  
head snapped up at the sound of his hated given nickname from Duo. He growled. He couldn't   
even daydream about her without someone or something ruining it. Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Well, I just thought you would like to know that you passed the house. We're back  
here." Duo indicated about 10 feet back from where Heero was. Heero looked at his   
surroundings. He sweatdropped. Yup, sure enough he had passed the house. A slight color   
had reached his cheeks as he made his way to the house. Duo just sweatdropped. "Man!   
You were out of it! What were you thinking about? Usagi?"  
  
"No!!" Heero yelled, the color on his cheeks betrayed his feelings.  
  
"You 'were' thinking about her?! I was just joking around. Do you like her?"  
  
"I don't know, Duo. I've never felt this way. And it's a weakness."  
  
"Don't say that, Heero. Sure. People you love get hurt all the time, you even  
get hurt from it. But when you love, its the most wonderful feeling in the world."  
  
Duo turned away from Heero and went inside to leave Heero with his thoughts. Heero   
sat on the front step of the house. 'The most wonderful feeling in the world' he heard  
Duo's words ring in his head. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Trowa.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked, concern showing through his visable eye.  
  
Heero was about to answer when Duo opened the door screaming 'Dinner!' for the entire  
neighborhood to hear. He stopped suddenly when seeing Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa! You'll never believe what happened! Heero likes Usagi!" Duo   
plastered a huge grin on his face. Heero sighed and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Really?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yup! Hey, why did stay to talk with that doctor?" Duo asked. Heero's head went  
up, wondering as well.  
  
"Nothing. I heard dinner's ready?" Trowa said, changing the subject.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Duo said, one hand behind his head, laughing nervously. "It's.. uh...  
cajin style tonight."  
  
"It's cajin style every night." Heero said with a mock shiver.  
  
Duo got red in the face. "At least I'm trying! Quatre didn't feel like cooking  
tonight." He then turned to go inside, "C'mon in if you want to eat." Then he left.  
  
Trowa sat down next to Heero. They sat in silence for a few mintues, neither wanting  
to start the conversation. Heero sighed.  
  
"So, you like her?"  
  
"I guess. Have you ever felt this way?"  
  
"Yeah. It can hurt sometimes, but, I think its worth it in the end." Trowa got up  
and reached for the door, "Good luck." And he left Heero to think about his words. The   
door opened, "Uh, Heero?" Trowa got a grunt in response, "we're gonna hang out with Usagi and  
everyone tomorrow. Forgot to tell you. Don't stay out here too long." And the door closed.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi settled into bed. She got something in her stomache earlier, and now was   
planning to fall into a relaxing sleep. "Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked down by her bed. There   
was Luna.   
  
"Yeah, Luna?"  
  
"What... do you think about... Trowa?" Luna asked, fidgeting.  
  
"I like him as a friend. He's a good person, and very nice. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I... um... well," Luna said, searching for words.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Usagi asked.   
  
"I like Trowa." Luna said with a sigh. Usagi straightened herself so she could   
look at Luna in the face. Usagi's eyes showed concern.  
  
"Luna. You know that it can't happen. It'll be just like what happened between you  
and Kakeru. He-"  
  
"Usagi-chan! Kakeru-san was a crush. I think I may love Trowa. But, you are right,  
I'm just a cat." Luna said sadly.  
  
"Luna. Come here." Usagi opened her arms and Luna jumped in. Usagi held Luna, her  
friend, comforting her. She looked at the crystal that she kept on her desk. 'Maybe, Luna.  
Maybe you'll get your chance at a new life too.'  
  
****************  
  
*DingDong!* Quatre rang the bell. Heero fidgeted. Ok, so, he finally figures out   
that he likes her,and now he's a nervous wreck. 'Great.' Haruka opened the door.  
  
"Hey guys. The women are just about done, c'mon in." They all sat in the living   
room. Trowa got a good look at Haruka. He never noticed that she wore earrings before. He   
looked down at her hands, a ring. He was surprised that no one else noticed. But, then   
again, he thought Haruka was a guy until last night. Luna came into the room and jumped onto  
Trowa's chair. He smiled.  
  
"Hi, Luna." He said by her ear as he scratched her head. Usagi, Michiru, and Hotaru   
came in.  
  
"Hey, everyone!" Usagi said happily, "Well, what are we gonna do today?"   
  
"We were going to go back to the mall. Sound good?" Quatre said. Everyone   
agreed except Wufei.   
  
"I'm not going shopping. Shopping is for the weak."   
  
"Wu-chan! But what happens when you have to shop for new chinese robes? Does your   
policy of not shopping work then?" Duo put in.  
  
"First off, Maxwell. DON'T call me Wu-chan unless you want to get hurt. And secondly,   
I didn't shop for these clothes. They were given to me."   
  
"Wufei," Quatre said, "They have a karate gym there," He was hoping to use something  
Wufei liked in order to get him to come with them. It worked.  
  
"Sparring gym, eh? I'll come."   
  
"They have a Karate gym?" Michiru asked, "Haruka loves to spar!"   
  
"You do? Well, lets have a match!" Wufei said.   
  
"Sure." said Haruka.  
  
"Well, lets go then!" Hotaru said, running out the door. Everyone followed suit.  
  
*******************  
  
They all reached the gym and headed to the back mat where they could spar in peace,  
although, there isn't much peace in sparring. Haruka, Usagi, and Wufei went to the locker   
rooms to change. Wufei walked into the locker room and started talking.   
  
"You're going to lose, Tenoh. I'm a pretty good- Huh? Hey! Where'd you go?!"   
Wufei looked around for his missing apponent.   
  
"Hey, Koneko. Why are you changing?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I want to spar too. I know you've been teaching me for a few years now, and I want   
to see how well I do against another person."   
  
"I see. You're a good fighter. You catch on quick, although, Wufei looks like he  
won't be easy to take down."   
  
"I know, but I want to try." Usagi looked up at Haruka, and all Haruka could do was  
smile. 'Determined little thing you are Odango.'   
  
The two finished dressing into karate gi's and headed out the door. Haruka and Usagi  
were greeted by three very shocked pilots.   
  
"You- you're a girl?!?!" Duo yelled, choking on the soft drink he just bought.  
  
Quatre didn't say anything, and Heero shrugged saying "I've seen weirder stuff."   
  
Wufei stormed out of the locker room. "There you are, Tenoh! How dare you leave   
like that weakling!"   
  
Haruka glared, "Who are you calling a weakling?" The two oppenents then stepped onto  
the mat begining their match.  
  
The spectators sat on a bench next to the mat for viewing purposes. Heero sat next to  
Usagi and tried to think of some way to start the conversation. 'So... Usagi. No! That's  
the dumbest thing I've ever heard myself say! So, how about them Gundams? Idiot! Girls   
don't like fighting. Well, maybe except Haruka...' Heero was so lost in thought that he   
didn't hear Usagi ask him a question.   
  
Usagi sighed. This was no way to talk to someone. First of all, she was nervous   
sitting next to him. This was the guy that she liked! And then, when she asked him a   
question, he totally ignored her. 'Well, only one way to get his attention.' She reached   
out and tapped him on the the shoulder. His reaction was not one she expected.   
  
Heero was trying to think of something to say and a thing tapped him on the shoulder.  
He was so surprised that his hand swung out and almost hit the things face. He was shocked  
when he saw that Usagi was covering her face, protecting herself from being hit, by him.   
  
"Usagi... I... Sorry. Did I hit you?"   
  
Usagi lowered her hands from her face, "No, you surprised me. I asked you a question,   
and when you didn't answer, I tapped you on your shoulder. Sorry."   
  
"What did you ask?"   
  
"Was it a surprise for you to learn Haruka was a girl?"   
  
Heero chuckled, "Yeah. I was very shocked. She doesn't look it, but if you look   
closely at her you can tell. I don't think Wufei knows yet though. I actually I can't wait   
to see his reaction when he learns."  
  
Usagi laughed, "Yeah, me either."  
  
************ And now, we cut to our two favorite people....  
  
"You're very weak, Tenoh!" Wufei said while making a roundhouse kick.  
  
Haruka dodged and sent her elbow into Wufei's gut. She then kicked his back, which   
sent him flying to the other side of the mat. Wufei got up and charged, Haruka dodged, and   
Wufei jumped up. Haruka jumped up too, and they both tried to kick eachother while airborn.  
Once on the ground again, Haruka grabbed Wufei's arms and threw him over her head, behind her.   
She then flipped back and held Wufei's arm and leg, which held him in place, and signaling that  
Haruka had won. Haruka got up and held out her hand to help him up. He swatted her hand   
away.   
  
"I don't need your help." He got up and dusted himself off. Usagi, Heero, Michiru,   
and Duo walked out to them. Usagi hugged Haruka.  
  
"You did it!" She said excitedly.  
  
Duo muttered under his breath, "I can't believe she beat Wufei." He didn't intend   
for anyone to hear, but Wufei did hear.  
  
"Say that again Maxwell!" Wufei said, an unreadable expression on his face. Duo   
looked up.  
  
"I said, I can't believe Haruka beat you."  
  
"No! You said 'she' beat me!" Wufei said.  
  
"Uh... yeah. She did beat you, Wufei. Haruka won the fight." All color drained   
from Wufei's face. Haruka smiled at this.  
  
"Yup! Now, are girls weak? Huh?"   
  
"Weak woman... beat me? A weak ohna beat me!? No!!!!!" Wufei collapsed on the floor  
sobbing, still muttering about weak women beating him.  
  
"Um... is he gonna be ok?" Usagi asked looking at his sobbing form. Haruka put her  
arm around Michiru and held her close. Duo noticed.  
  
"But.... you guys are boyfriend/girlfrie- I mean, Girlfriend/girlfriend..." A   
large smile found its way onto his face, "ooo! Kinky." Haruka sighed and put her head into  
her hand. And there was Duo.... still smiling.  
  
*BEEPBEEPBEEP*   
  
Everyone looked up at the sound. Trowa's watch was going off. Usagi slid her hand   
over her watch and pressed the little red button marked off. 'If Trowa's watch is going off,   
then he's going to have a mission, that means I'll probably have one too.'   
  
Trowa stole a glance at Usagi and said, "Gomen Nasai. I forgot we had to do something   
today, and it appears we're late. We'll see you later. At school?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "At school. Ja ne!" Usagi then quickly walked into the locker room,   
saying she was going to change.   
  
The boys shrugged and walked out of the building. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru went   
into the locker room to find out if Usagi had a mission.  
  
*******************  
  
Trowa pressed the green button on his watch. "Hai?"  
  
=Ah! Trowa! Good to see you! I've got a mission. There have been reports that   
an abandond base is importing Gundamium alloy. There is also a disk in this base. It contains  
the locations of various other bases that are manufacturing gundamium alloy. Take 01, 02, 04,   
05 with you. Do you accept?= Trowa looked for acceptance from his comrades. Affirmative.   
  
"We accept."   
  
=Here's the address. Good luck.=  
  
"Alright, guys," Trowa said, turning to the others, "Let's go."   
  
******************  
  
*BEEPBEEPBEEP*  
  
"Hai?" Usagi answered.  
  
=Ah! Usagi, how are you? I've got a mission for you. There's a base that's importing  
Gundamium alloy. There's also a disk I need you retrieve. Get the disk, and destroy the files,  
leave no idication you were there. Destroy the base once you've gotton the disk. Do you   
accept?=   
  
"Of course."  
  
=Here's the rest of the information. Good Luck=   
  
"I'll contact you when the mission is complete."  
  
=END TRANSMISSION=  
  
"Haruka?" Usagi asked, "Can you get me to my Gundam?"   
  
"No problem."   
  
******************  
  
"Alright," Heero said, "The plan is, we go in, I get the disk, and you guys destroy   
all you can inside. Once we're outa there, we destroy the base. Any objections?"   
  
"Nope!" Duo said.  
  
Heero glared at Duo, "Then lets go."  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi flew to the base. She could see the flashes of light and smoke. She sped up   
knowing all to well that Dr. J had sent the other pilots too. When she arrived she  
saw Deathscythe destroying some buildings separate from the main base. She touched down  
and began to shoot some Leos that were coming out of one of the buildings. Duo noticed the   
new mobile suit. THAT mobile suit.  
  
=Hey! Lay off! This is my fight!= Usagi just ignored him. She continued destroying  
suits. Gundam Altlong came out from the of the buildings. He also noticed the Gundam.  
  
=Duo! Is this the gundam piloted by the woman?=  
  
=Yeah. It is.=  
  
Usagi swung her gundam towards the main base. She had to get out and retrieve the disk.  
Now was the time she was glad she wore a mask on her costume for fighting. She opened the   
hatch of her gundam, jumped out, and ran into the base.  
  
Duo saw her run into the base. Her blonde hair was in a braid that was looped into   
a bun on her head. She was wearing black pants, a black shirt, and a black mask. He jumped  
out of his gundam and followed her into the base.  
  
"Maxwell! What the hell are you doing?!?!" Wufei jumped out of his gundam and   
followed Duo, muttering about a braided baka.   
  
****************  
  
Usagi ran down a hall, then stopped and leaned against the wall. Guards. Alot of   
them. The guys got there before she did. 'Does that also mean, that they have the same   
mission as me?' Usagi asked herself. 'They better not! I'm gonna get that disk, not   
them.' She got her gun out from the holder on her hip. She didn't like to use the gun,   
but she learned it was kill or be killed in this game. She had to admit though, when she   
held that gun, she got a power rush, a dangerous one. She held her breath. 'On one...   
two... three!' She stepped away from the wall and ran towards the room at the end of the   
hall. The computer laboratory. She went into the room, and looked around for any scientists   
or guards. She sighed in releif, no one here. She sat down at the computer and started   
hacking into the files. 'Ami would be surprised.' she thought grimly. 'They would all be.'   
  
****************  
  
Heero walked around the corner. He had been looking for the computer room where he   
would find the disk. So far it was like looking for a needle... 'Aha!' He found the room.   
Trowa and him had separated earlier. Trowa was going to set some bomb devices around and they   
would set them off before they left. Duo and Wufei were supposed to destroy any mobile suits   
that decided to protect the base. Quatre had gotten separated from Heero and Trowa. Heero   
silently prayed that the kind-hearted pilot was ok. He tested the doorknob before going in, it  
was unlocked. 'Perfect.' He opened the door, expecting to find a lab of computers, but he   
found a pair of blue eyes looking at him through a black mask.   
  
****************  
  
'Done!' Usagi triumphantly smiled. She pocketed the disk, and started to turn for  
the door. The knob moved under her hand. Her body stiffened. 'Someone's coming!' She got her  
gun from the holster, and grippped it tightly. 'Whoever is coming through that door is gonna   
find my metal between his eyes!' The door opened to reveal a body, shrouded by the dimness of  
the room. She raised her gun, and in a steady voice said,  
  
"Get out of my way unless you want to feel your flesh burn from my bullet."   
  
The male, she concluded, didn't even flinch. He said in a voice that equally matched  
hers in coldness.   
  
"Who are you?!"   
  
Usagi growled. She sent a snap kick to the male, "That's none of your business!" And  
the girl in black ran off with a gun in one hand and a disk in the other.   
  
Heero got up from the ground. She surprised him. He didn't expect the tiny girl to   
have such strength. He checked the computer. 'She took the disk! Kuso!! All the information  
is gone!' He ran out of the room hoping to catch up to the girl. A thought entered Heero's  
mind, 'Could she be Pilot 06?'  
  
****************  
  
'Let's see, 10 bombs in the hanger, six in the second hanger, and another six in the   
areas of building support.' Trowa smiled to himself. They were all set by trigger, and if   
someone tampered with them before the trigger button was pushed, they'd all go off on a chain  
reaction. 'Now, I gotta get outa here. Huh? Who's that?' Trowa looked up at the sound of   
running footsteps, could it be Heero?   
  
A girl wearing black clothes and a black mask ran out into the hanger. She stopped   
suddenly when seeing Trowa. Whisps of her blonde hair were falling out of the bun on top of  
her head. 'Usagi...' Trowa was going to call out to her, but a couple of people thought that  
it was really convienent to run into the hanger at that moment. He silently cursed the god   
who was responsible. Duo, trailed by Wufei through one door, Heero through the one Usagi had  
come out of and Quatre came through another. Duo started yelling about his scythe 'again',   
Wufei asked if this was the 'Weak Woman pilot', Quatre looked a bit surprised, and Heero's   
face held a look of indifference.   
  
Trowa was so distracted by the confusion that he didn't notice an OZ soldier behind   
him. The soldier's gun was poised for the direct shot, an evil grin on his face.   
  
"Trowa!!! Look out!!!" Usagi screamed. She took a frisbe from somewhere and aimed   
towards the soldier.   
  
**BOOM!!!!**   
  
The soldier fired the gun, Usagi's frisbe flew and hit the soldier in the arm, but she  
couldn't do anything about the bullet...  
  
Trowa was down on the ground. The bullet had penetrated his shoulder. He clutched it in  
pain. Usagi ran to Trowa, not noticing that her mask had fallen off of her face.   
  
"Trowa!! Daijoubu?! Daijoubu ka?!"   
  
Duo gasped, "Usagi?!?!"   
  
Heero looked on shocked. 'Tenshi?' He couldn't mask this emotion. The perfect soldier  
looked on. 'How could Tenshi be a pilot?'  
  
  
  
Hey all! Yay! Got chapter out! I had originally planned to get this out on Sunday,   
but something happened and I couldn't, so sorry 'bout that. I'm outa writer's block thanks to  
Samantha. Good idea! I altered it a bit though, I wanted Wu-chan to get beat by Haruka!   
*evil grin* Anyway, please Review! Take care, everyone! Ja ne! Bunny-chan 


	7. Chapter 6

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 6  
11/26/00  
  
  
Hey everybody! Not too many author's notes this time. The fic takes place  
after the battle with galaxia in Sailor Moon, and after the space battle ship Libra  
in Gundam Wing. I don't own the anime's mentioned, and if you sue, you'll only get  
pocket lint. ^_^  
  
  
  
(A.N. For the first part, this will be Usa's point of view, then it will go  
to regular.)  
  
Trowa... please be alright. Kami! Why him?! Why couldn't I stop the bullet?!  
I was too weak. All my training was for nothing... I left my world for nothing... I   
failed. I can hear a woman's voice go over the intercom system, asking for a doctor. I   
never liked hospitals... the smell... something about it sent shivers down my spine. I   
look up, there's Heero, pacing. Quatre looks like he's going to be sick, Duo has his   
head in his hands, and Wufei... He doesn't look worried at all. Haruka, and everyone   
should be here soon. They're probably going to chew me out big time. I'll bet Heero's   
still pretty pissed off... I frown. I could've healed Trowa if I had bothered to bring   
the ginzuishou with me. 'Still forgetting everything, eh Usagi?' Shut up you! I scream  
to my inner voice.   
  
I close my eyes. The images still replay in my mind. I feel someone sit down   
next to me, I don't even want to acknowledge their presence. At the moment, that person  
is unimportant. I wonder where I put my gun? Oh! yes, in my subspace pocket. That thing  
is so handy sometimes... 'Usagi...' Someone's voice shakes me out of my stupor...  
(A.N. Ok! Usa's point of view has ended!)  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Huh?" Usagi looked up, Haruka was standing in front of her. She shrank away   
slightly.  
  
"Koneko-chan, what happened? I heard Trowa got shot." Haruka said, sitting down   
on Usa's right. Usagi sighed as she began her tale.  
  
********Flashback type thingy********  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Usagi?!" Duo gasped. Usagi looked to Duo, shock was written on her face. Not only  
from being found out, but she didn't know that the others were pilots. 'It makes sense   
though...' She looked at Heero, he was glaring at her.   
  
"I can't believe it! You're the gundam pilot!" Duo said again.  
  
"They're over there!!" Soldiers yelled from across the hanger. Usagi got to her feet,  
and tried to lift Trowa. She struggled, she might have been strong, but not strong enough to  
lift a body.  
  
"We have to get out of here! Someone help me, I can't lift him by myself!" Usagi   
yelled to the other boys. Quatre ran over and helped Usagi lift Trowa up. A groan escaped  
his lips as the injured flesh was touched. They all ran out of the hanger. Heero had a spare  
trigger for the bombs in case one was lost. As soon as they were out of the hanger and to the  
Gundams, Heero turned to Quatre and Usagi.  
  
"Hand him to me. We'll put him in his gundam and Wing can carry Heavyarms." Usagi   
hesitated, but complied.   
  
Everything was set. Everyone had left except Heero and Trowa. Heero placed his hand  
on the trigger for the bombs. Hesitation. He sighed, and pushed the button.  
  
=Heero. We have to take Trowa to the hospital= Usagi's voice came over the comlink.  
=We can store the gundams in a hanger I know of, its right by a hospital=   
  
Heero nodded, and ended the transmission. He couldn't bring himself to talk to her.  
The girl who he liked... 'Tenshi... Doushite? Why did you lie?'   
  
********End Flashback Thingy*********  
  
A doctor walked out into the waiting room. Quatre got up from his seat and asked, "Is  
he alright?"   
  
The doctor gave a smile. "Yes, the surgery went well. He's resting now."  
  
Usagi got up, "Can we see him?" She asked worried.  
  
He gave her a sympathetic smile, "Of course. Only a few people at a time though. He's  
in room 220. Take care, everyone!" And then the doctor walked off.  
  
Heero rose from his seat and started walking towards said room, "I want to talk to   
him first," was all he said.  
  
**************  
  
Trowa sat up at the sound of a door opening. 'Heero...' Heero moved a chair next to   
Trowa's bed, sat down, and glared.   
  
"I must've done something wrong," Trowa said.  
  
"Did you know about her?" Heero asked, never ending his glare.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Usagi,"  
  
"Hai, I knew." Trowa said, sighing.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"The day she ran away."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!?" Heero yelled suddenly, losing his patience.  
  
"I promised her." Trowa said simply.  
  
Heero sat back in his chair and sighed. He was looking for answers. He didn't know  
what answer, but he knew he hadn't found it. It was unnerving to him to be so unsure of   
anything in day to day life. He was so used to being on top of everything. Being able to   
pull through on anything asked of him... now he couldn't even act correctly. The door opened   
again and a golden blonde head popped through.  
  
"Gomen ne for bothering you, but I wanted to see how Trowa was doing." Usagi said,  
cheerfully.  
  
Heero got up from the chair, "Yeah, I'm done talking to him," Then he left the room,  
making to door slam slightly as he left.  
  
Usagi sat down in the chair and started asking questions.  
  
***************  
  
The room was dark. Any light that infiltrated into the room was sucked away by some  
unknown force. A man sat in his throne. He was shrouded in darkness, and the only thing   
that was visable was his white hair that stood out dramatically in the dark void.   
  
He summoned up a screen and ordered it to show the planet earth. The planet looked  
normal enough, the only difference to him was the presence of space colonies. He scolwed.   
Somehow he knew that these colonies, and other things connected to them would be trouble for  
him. He waved the screen away and fell into the void of darkness, reflecting on those people  
who had left him. His loyal subjects, friends and family. Someone would pay for what   
happened. He would make sure of it.  
  
**************  
  
Usagi sat uncomfortably on the couch. She shrank under their gazes. Trowa had been   
released from the hospital and the first thing the pilots had decided to do was question   
Usagi about her 'side job'. Trowa had already heard the story, so he of course looked   
uninterested. But, he usually looked that way anyhow. The outers decided that she should  
tell them something about herself, but what? She couldn't reveal too much. She sighed, and  
looked to Setsuna who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Setsu-chan... I can't tell them. I don't know where to begin, or what to tell   
them,"   
  
"Usagi-chan, it's ok. I'll tell them, but, first things first. Luna!!" Setsuna   
called. Luna ran from the kitchen and out into the living room.  
  
"Hai, Setsuna-san?" The pilots, excluding Trowa, had their mouths open in shock.  
  
Duo, miraculously, recovered first. "A talking cat?!" He looked over to Trowa who  
was now scratching Luna behind her ears. "Trowa? You knew about this too?"  
  
Trowa looked over to Duo, an amused look on his face, "Yeah. I caught Luna talking.  
That's why I knew Usagi was a Gundam Pilot, because she told me, and then swore me to secrecy."  
  
The Setsuna began her tale of the Moon Kingdom, and everything after that up till the  
events of when they first met Gundam Pilot 06. She was also aided by Luna, who gave some visual  
aid in the story.  
  
The pilots sat back in shock. All of those things happened to Usagi? She had died   
numerous times for a man who ended up betraying her. She was a reincarnated Princess from a  
dead kingdom, and she fought just like they did.  
  
Heero silently sweared that if he ever met Mamoru, that he'd meet his gun personally.   
His fist tremebled slightly, wanting to take his gun and shoot something.  
  
Haruka broke the silence that everyone fell into after hearing the story, "And that's   
why we left our world, why Koneko-chan ran away from Relena, and why she's now a pilot like you.  
But, if you do anything to hurt Koneko-chan, I'll-"  
  
"Haruka! They wouldn't hurt the Princess. They better not though." Michiru interupted.  
  
Duo stood up. "Don't worry! Usagi's my friend, and I don't hurt my friends. I accept  
Usagi as Gundam Pilot 06. She just better realize that the scythe was mine first!" Duo joked,  
no longer did he have hard feelings for the pilot who fought with the scythe. Usagi smiled and   
jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Arigato, Duo-kun!"   
  
Quatre stood up too. "She's my friend."  
  
Wufei sighed and stood up, "She may be a weak onna, but I'll consider her an alley."  
  
Heero thought, contiplating the situation. He looked to his friends who had decided to  
accept the girl as an alley in the years after the war. He trusted her with some sense. But,   
no more lies. He stood up and extended his hand towards her. "I will accept you as an alley,  
pilot 06. There will be no more lies between us."  
  
Usagi took his hand, "No more lies, Heero. We're a team now!" She let go of his hand  
and hugged him. Heero stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. He glanced at Trowa who   
signaled for him to hug her back. Heero wrapped his arms around her small and slender frame.  
'So this is what heaven feels like?'  
  
***************  
  
The man directed his ship for the planet earth. "In this world, there are no obsatcles  
to me finding you, Serenity. I found a way to escape death... I will find you." Only once   
would light find a way to come into the void and light up what was in there. The light cascaded  
around the man. Showing his white and gold outfit, his white hair, and ice blue eyes.   
  
He summoned up a screen and looked at the blue pearl planet that was shown there. "Soon.  
Soon, Serenity. You'll be mine as you were meant to be." And with that, Demando leaned back  
in to his throne, smiling.  
  
  
  
Oooooo, the plot thickens.... sorta. Well hope you liked it. please review.... those   
are the only things that keep me going.... *sniff* all of your wonderful feedback! Take care,  
minna! Ja mata ne! ~Bunny-chan Also, sorry it took so long to get this part out. Please  
read my new DBZ/SM crossover, k? Ja! 


	8. Chapter 7

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 7  
12/4/00  
  
  
  
Ossu, minna-chan! Well, here we are again for our next chapter. I hope you  
like it since I got yelled at for writing it in German class. *sweatdrop* (Aber, Herr  
Stybr! Ich musste schreiben es!!) Er, yeah. See, Mr. Stybr? I was paying attention   
in class, you just got boring. Anyway, I got a job on Wednesday. I am now a part of   
the ever-growing rat-race! Plus I'm in a couple of different clubs (good for college   
applications), and I've got two reports in the wings for school, therefore, chapters   
might take a while to get out. So please don't get mad, I'm pretty sure most of you  
know what I'm talking about with school stuff, it can get so damn aggravating! So,  
I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, demo the story idea is mine though. Please  
don't sue, you'll only get pocket lint and some drawings I did of Heero-kun. Matte!   
I'm keeping those actually, you can have the pocket lint! ^_^  
  
This is the revised version! I was too eager to get the chapter out, and here's the  
better version. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Ugh! Why do these things have to be so scratchy?" Usagi grumbled as she pulled  
at the collar of her school uniform. Since she and the pilots had made up and became   
allies, she, Haruka, Michiru, and the guys were walking to school together.  
  
Haruka smirked at Usagi's discomfort and wrapped an amicable arm around her   
neck from behind. "You whine too much, Koneko-chan. I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
Usagi whipped around and faced Haruka, frowning, "You've got nothing to say   
about it, Haruka-san! You're wearing the boys' version!"  
  
"Eh, Koneko-chan, how do you know it's not scratchy in here too?"  
  
"Well, you look pretty comfortable in that."  
  
"Well, did you want to trade Koneko-chan?"  
  
Duo, who was depressed at waking up early, perked up at that moment. He looked  
up excitedly, "Yeah! Take it off!"  
  
Wufei backhanded Duo, "Can it, Maxwell!"  
  
Duo held the back of his head, "Awww! Wu-chan!"  
  
Wufei's face turned red, "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me  
that Maxwell?!" And, like so many other times, 'The eternal friends, who would never admit  
to such a friendship', started fighting. Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru sweatdropped.  
  
The group rounded the corner. It was then that Usagi looked up at the two older   
girls. "Haruka-san? Michiru-san? Were 'We' ever that bad?" Haruka was stunned that   
she would think about 'her'. But, Usagi was always a forgiving person; she probably did   
forgive Rei, but only to a point. Haruka struggled for an answer, she didn't want to   
inadvertently hurt her feelings, but Michiru beat her to it.  
  
"I'm not sure, Usagi-chan. It seems to be a draw between the two groups." She said  
lightheartedly. Usagi smiled in response, it was the answer she was unconsciencly looking  
for. She looked away from Michiru's reassuring face then to see something she wished wasn't   
there. She stopped in her tracks and gasped. Why? Why were they here?  
  
Duo, who was behind Usagi, bumped into her due to her sudden stop. "Hey!" he   
exclaimed in irritance, but then became worried as he noticed her pale face, "Usagi-chan?  
Daijoubu ka?" Usagi seemed to be staring at one point in front of her, he traced her line of  
sight and did a double take. "Holy Shinigami!! What in hell is that?!"  
  
Standing not even 10 feet in front of them was the ugliest Youma anyone had ever   
seen. It's back was to them but they could make out the features clearly. It had red horns,   
blue skin, and the legs were covered in crooked scales. The Youma turned to the group, a   
smirk crossing it's hideous face. "You look surprisingly intelligent," That comment earned a   
couple of glares. "I wonder if you might be able to tell me where the Princess of the Moon   
is hiding? She has some unfinished affairs with our master!"  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Heero moved in front of Usagi. Usagi moved her hand into the   
right pocket of her school uniform and pulled out a golden locket. The youma's smirk widened   
into a toothless smile as it saw the others move in front of the short blond.  
  
"I see I was correct in my assumption." It stated arrogantly.  
  
Haruka moved forward holding a golden stick, "You seem oddly intelligent for a   
Youma, but that doesn't stop me from wiping that ugly grin right off your face, trash!   
Michiru! Henshin yo!"  
  
"Hai! Neptune Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!!"  
  
MAKE-UP!!!  
  
The two girls were surrounded in blinding light as their transformation took place.   
The pilots looked on mesmerized as the lights wrapped around their bodies and formed their   
sailor fukus.  
  
"Brought by the new danger, I'm the soldier of the skies! Sailor Uranus! I'm here to  
fight magnificently!"  
  
"Also brought by the new danger, I'm the soldier of the seas! Sailor Neptune! I'm here  
to fight elegantly!"  
  
Everyone, except Usagi, sweatdropped at the two speeches. Duo nudged Trowa in the   
side.  
  
"Do they always do that?" He asked. Trowa just shrugged in answer.   
  
The youma dropped into a fighting stance. "Try and beat me!" It snarled and sent   
out a combination of water, lightening, and fire attacks. Sailor Uranus and Neptune dodged   
and Uranus prepared her attack.  
  
"World.... Shaking!!" Her yellow energy attack slammed into the ground and headed for  
the youma who caught the attack and sent it back to Uranus. She barely dodged in time, rolling   
to the side and springing back up to her feet.  
  
Usagi stood behind the protection of Heero, eyeing the battle anxiously. She wanted to   
help. She had to help. "Heero. Let me go. I need to help them."  
  
Heero stared at the small girl- no, woman behind him. "Iie, Usagi. They're after you,   
and I should make sure that you don't get hurt. We're comrades, you have to be safe."  
  
"Heero, are you protecting me because of something stupid like that? It's part of a   
mission, there is a possibility of injury, but we have to do it anyway. Now move out of my  
way, Heero Yuy. I'm going to help my friends." Usagi pushed Heero, who could do nothing but  
stare at her determination, aside.  
  
"Moon Eternal! MAKE-UP!!!" A flurry of feathers surrounded her body as her   
transformation took place. Heero stared at the sight in awe. When her transformation   
was complete, there stood Usagi decked in a slightly different sailor fuku with angel wings   
spread behind her. 'How appropriate for a Tenshi.'  
  
"Machinasai!" The youma looked up from the battle.  
  
"I cannot forgive you for disturbing a peaceful walk to school. A pretty soldier in a  
sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the place of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Duo turned to Quatre, "Do they all make corny speeches?" The two boys sweatdropped.  
  
The youma's yellow eyes lit up with pleasure, "Ah! The Princess of the Eternal Moon   
Kingdom! My master will be happy to know that you've been found. Now come with me Serenity!"  
  
"No!" Haruka raised her fist, "World... Shaking!!!"  
  
The youma sent an attack to the unsuspecting Moon child. "Pathetic!" Sailor Moon  
barely dodged the blast. Neptune saw her chance.  
  
"Submarine... Reflection!!!" the combined attacks hit the youma dead-on.  
  
"Silver Moon... Crystal Power Kiss!!!" The flurry of feathers and sparkles hit the  
weakened youma.   
  
"Beautiful!" A small diamond shaped crystal floated into the woman's head and she   
collapsed.  
  
Sailor Moon gasped, "Star Seeds..."  
  
Haruka growled, "Chaos is here."  
  
Quatre looked panicked and turned to Sailor Neptune, "Did she say Chaos?"  
  
Neptune gravely nodded her head, an affirmative.  
  
"From what you guys told us about Chaos... The situation is grave isn't it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The sky darkened and a figure appeared in a flurry of golden light.  
  
"Koneko-chan! Ubunai!" Haruka yelled trying to warn Usagi about the figure who was   
now descending behind her.  
  
"Ah! Serenity. I've waited so long to see you again my Neo-Queen," The man said.  
  
Usagi tensed at his voice. No way! It couldn't be! With dread she turned around and   
gasped, "Dimando?!"  
  
"I'm so glad you got Endymion-baka to leave you be, Serenity. Now we'll rule the   
entire galaxy! We'll have all the Star Seeds!" She backed away from him, glaring with hatred.  
  
"Iie, Dimando. I may not love Mamoru anymore, demo, I won't go with you! I'll stop  
you and Chaos!"  
  
Dimando glared, "You *will* come with me Serenity."  
  
"Space Sword... Blaster!!!  
  
Dimando put his hand up and dispersed the attack. The third eye on his forehead   
opened up and everyone froze.  
  
"I can't move!" Duo said, struggling to move his arms. Heero struggled move when he   
saw Dimando move towards Usagi and place his hands on her shoulders. Usagi's azure eyes   
welled up in tears as his head moved down towards hers and all Heero could do was watch in anger.  
  
"Dead Scream," A ball of purple energy flew past Dimando and into a tree.  
"Brought by the new danger, I'm Sailor Pluto. I won't let you harm this planet or the   
Princess!"  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn! The senshi of Death and Rebirth! Unhand our Princess, Chaos!"  
  
"There they go with the speeches again!" Duo said, sighing.  
  
"Let go of our Princess, Dimando! Or I guarantee, you'll be hurting soon," Pluto  
said while glaring at him.  
  
"Hmph. Fine, Time Senshi. But I'll be back for her, and your Star Seeds!" Then   
Dimando vanished, and his spell dropped. Usagi collapsed on the ground and wrapped her arms   
around herself.  
  
Heero watched as she held herself. It was as if she was trying to make herself forget  
what had just happened. When she told them all about herself and her time, she wasn't   
terribly descriptive and often tried to quickly explain something and go to another topic. It  
hadn't fooled Heero though. There was something that she didn't want to talk about. Something  
terrible that happened to her. He wished that he could ask her what was wrong, and beg her to   
tell him and let him make it better. But he couldn't. The Perfect Soldier wouldn't let him  
run to her and envelope her in a comforting hug.   
  
He watched as Haruka detransformed, walked over to Usagi, and pick her up. Haruka,   
Michiru, and Hotaru walked back to their apartment with the Princess. He felt a hand touch his   
shoulder. He looked up and saw Setsuna, her maroon eyes full of concern for him.  
  
"I know you have some questions, Heero."  
  
"Yeah, I do. What is going on?"  
  
"Well, Chaos has taken over Prince Dimando's body somehow. There must have   
been a time ripple that I over-looked when we time traveled. I'll have to go to the Time   
Gates to fix it. What were your other questions?"  
  
"When you explained the story to us, you weren't descriptive about Dimando. Why?"  
  
"When Usagi was 14, she met a little girl named Chibi-Usa. At that point in time, Usagi  
was told that Chibi-Usa was her future daughter. When we were leaving our time, I told Usagi  
that Chibi-Usa was NOT her daughter, and in a way I was lying, and I was not lying. Chibi-Usa  
would've been her daughter, had she stayed with Mamoru. Now that we're here, Chibi-Usa no   
longer exists, thus she's not her daughter, but would've been."   
  
"Now, Dimando was the Prince of the Black Moon Family and had a terrible infatuation   
with Usagi's future self, Neo-Queen Serenity. I sent Usagi and her senshi to the future to   
battle the Black Moon, but while there Usagi was captured, and Dimando tried to brainwash her   
into loving him. He failed, and Usagi was rescued by Tuxedo Kamen, Mamoru's fighting alias."  
  
"Usagi would never admit it to anyone, but she was terribly traumatized by this event.   
Still, she managed to turn Dimando to the good side before he died. As far as I conclude now,  
when Usagi and I traveled to the future this time, a 'glitch' must've formed and Dimando was  
resurrected and Chaos took over his body. Or, Dimando was reborn and Chaos reformed and needed  
a host body. It's all one big headache, Heero, minna. I hope this answers your questions, and  
now, I have to leave for the Time gate to find out how this happened. Tell the others for  
me, would you?" Setsuna asked after a lengthy explanation.  
  
Heero nodded, and Setsuna left for the Cherry Road.  
  
*****************  
  
Haruka answered the door to see Dr. J. "Dr. J? What are you doing here?"  
  
Dr. J walked in and turned to Haruka, "I know that one of your enemies has come. Your  
phone has been disconnected and Usagi's communicator was turned off. I came to see her, to   
make sure she was alright."  
  
"You have no feelings for your protégés, J. You're not capable of caring," Haruka  
scoffed.  
  
"Perhaps, Haruka-san. Where's Usagi?"  
  
"She's in her room sleeping, I suggest you leave, you have no more business h-"   
Haruka was cut off by the doorbell ringing. She answered the door to find the pilots.  
  
"Here to see Usagi too, ne?" She said sarcastically.   
  
Heero shoved past her and was surprised to see Dr. J standing in the living room of   
the apartment. Heero looked to Haruka in question, her glaring daggers at him, but he just   
ignored it and instead chose to fulfill his purpose for being there, "Setsuna said she was   
going to the Time Gates to figure out how Dimando got here," He said in his monotone voice.   
He turned to Dr. J, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see how Usagi was, and to tell you that I've found some Gundanium alloy  
left at the site in which you battled. I think the enemy has found a way to refine the alloy  
and use it in their monsters."  
  
Haruka gaped, "Nani?!"  
  
"We had better be prepared for the worst then, we may need our gundams in fighting   
Chaos," A hoarse voice said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Everyone turned to see a red-eyed Usagi, leaning against the door frame. She seemed to  
have been crying for some time, and just recently stopped her sobs.   
  
Haruka walked over to Usagi and tried to convince her to get back to bed, but the younger   
girl stubbornly refused, "Iie, Haruka-san! Daijoubu. We have to prepare for the worst, Chaos   
won't stop until it has all the star seeds. We have to find someway to stop them, if only   
Gundanium had a weakness."  
  
Everyone was silent in contemplation. It was then that Michiru and Hotaru walked into   
the room. Michiru looked confused by their quietness, and said lightheartedly, "I hope you're   
all not silent because of Hotaru-chan and I?"  
  
"Iie, Michiru. The enemy has Gundanium."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I have to talk with Setsuna, where is she?" Usagi asked.  
  
"She went to the Time Gates," Heero answered. Usagi's eyes lit up with determination   
and she stepped back from Haruka's embrace.  
  
"Ok, she went there to find out how Dimando got here. I have to see her though.   
Moon Crystal Power! Teleport!!"  
  
"Koneko-chan!! Yamero!" Haruka yelled as Usagi vanished.  
  
  
  
What does Usagi have to talk with Setsuna about? How did Dimando appear? Will Heero  
settle his feelings about Usa before Dimando takes her? Will we ever find out why they sell  
10 hotdogs in a package and only 8 hotdog buns to a package? Will I ever stop rambling? You bet  
I will cause I gotta go to bed soon! ^_^ Well another chapter done, we're really rolling, ne?   
I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so just look back for it when you can. Please   
review, cause it's fun! Really it is, you can say idiotic things and review the fic at the same   
time. Kill two birds with one stone! Fun, ne? Take care, minna! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
P.S Thanks Shorty-chan for doing the prereading for me! I gotta pay more attention in   
English class. *sweatdrop*  



	9. Chapter 8

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 8  
12/22/00  
  
  
  
Ossu, minna-chan!! How is everybody? Well, here's the next part of my   
fic. You all should know by now when it takes place, so I see no need in explaining  
the obvious. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fic so far, especially   
a few people who have been there from the start. I really do live for your comments  
so, again, Thank you. Now, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Duo: Er... Bunny-chan?  
Bunny-chan: Huh? Uh yeah, Duo-kun?  
Duo: Weren't you going to tell them the results of the contest you had?  
B-c: Oh! I totally forgot! Last week, Duo-kun, Heero-kun, Trowa-kun, Wufei-chan,   
Usa-chan, and Haruka-kun had a contest. We went to some of my friends and asked who  
their favorite characters were out of the group. Out of 13 people we asked, Duo-kun  
got 4 votes, Heero-kun got 3, Trowa got 1, Usa got 2, Haruka got 3, and Wufei got none.  
Wufei: That is an injustice!! I demand a recount!! I'll take it to the Supreme court  
you communist weaklings!  
B-c: Stop it, Wufei! Don't pull an Al Gore on us! No recounts, baby.  
Wufei: Arrrrggg! INJUSTICE!!!!!  
Duo: Shut-up, Wu-chan!   
Wufei: I told you not to call me that, Maxwell!! *all red-faced*  
B-c: *whispers to Duo* Do you think he's having a nervous breakdown?  
Duo: Nope, I think he's constipated.  
Wufei: Arrrgggg! Injustice!  
B-c: Well, now that we've mentioned Al Gore *cough* baby, demanding recounts *cough*  
Sadly, George W. Bush will be our president (This applies if you live in USA. although  
you've probably heard about our having trouble choosing a president). Myself, and a   
few of my friends strongly believe that GWB will bring us into World War III with China  
cause Clinton gave China Nukes.   
Duo: And it's all Florida's fault! Stupid chads and votes for Buchanan.  
Wufei: For once, I agree with Maxwell.  
B-c and Duo: What?! *Duo faints*  
B-c: Duo-kun? *shrugs* Eh, oh well. Now, enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
Haruka grasped despairingly for Usagi's vanishing form, but her hand went   
right through the girl as she teleported away. She cursed Usagi's recklessness and   
flopped down in a chair in the living room. Quatre moved next to the couch, leaning   
over the arm to address Haruka.  
  
"What do you think she's planning, Haruka-san?"  
  
Haruka took a deep breath, "I can't guess, I don't think like her. But if I   
know Odango, she'll plan something where she's the only one who gets hurt."  
  
Heero's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's been known to sacrifice herself for her friends. The little baka..."  
  
Haruka trailed off then, silently waiting for a smart mouthed comment from   
Wufei, but surprisingly got none.  
  
Michiru sighed at Haruka's discomfort and walked over. Lovingly she wrapped   
her arms around her. "Our princess is strong, you know that, and if in the event that she   
falls, we'll be there to catch her." Michiru's reassuring words eased a little of Haruka's   
worry and she relaxed marginally  
  
Duo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, stone faced   
and eyes lacking the mirth that usually danced there. 'Usagi-chan, please be careful.'  
  
Wufei copied Duo and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. 'Do the   
weak think that they can fight? But in this, I'm the weak. The onna is strong   
afterall...'  
  
Heero silently walked out the door, not caring if the others were watching  
him. He pressed the 1 button in the elevator and left the building.  
  
Heero walked out into the cold air and unconsciously wrapped his denim jacket  
tighter around himself. He passed a couple hugging and kissing each other and stopped   
for a second to watch. A vision of him and Usagi in the couple's place suddenly flashed   
through his mind. He shook his head to clear it and stared again. A twinge of jealously   
surged through him and he left, walking into the park and sitting down on a bench,   
seemingly in deep   
thought. 'Usagi.' What did she think she could do? The man they had called   
Dimando could bat away attacks and freeze people in their spots with ease. How   
would they fight this enemy?  
  
"Usagi..." The whispered name from his lips held a number of emotions, none   
distinguishable from the rest.  
  
*************  
  
Trowa sat on a chair in the living room. Everyone had been quiet, either   
waiting for Usagi or Setsuna to come back, or just that it wasn't the type of situation   
that required speech. Dr. J had departed shortly after Heero, claiming he was  
going to study the alloy. Trowa sighed and walked out the door, the others weren't  
surprised he left, there wasn't really anything that they could do at the moment. Luna  
ran out the door after him before it closed.  
  
Instead of taking the elevator down, Trowa walked down the three flights of   
stairs with Luna silently following. He exited the building and paused outside the doorway,   
leaning against the wall.  
  
Luna watched as Trowa sat down and sighed. He put his head between his   
hands, and curled up into a fetal position, his light brown hair tangled in his fingers.  
Luna sat down next to him. He didn't even turn his head to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Hey Luna," He said, slightly muffled.  
  
"What's wrong, Trowa-san?"  
  
"Heero is really worried about Usagi-chan. I'm worried too. This Dimando   
character unnerves me. It seems, for the first time, I'm scared of the enemy. Ironic ne?"   
He laughed bitterly. Luna moved closer to him.  
  
"I suppose it's because I can't do anything that I'm scared. I'm useless  
here." He sighed and put his head back in his hands.   
  
Luna's eyes started to water, but she frowned and blinked them away. She   
crawled under his leg to get a good look at his pain stricken face, eyes closed in frustration   
and jaw set tight. Luna fought the mental battle waging in her heart. Common sense and   
reality rallied against love and hope. In the end the duo of love and hope won and Luna   
gazed up at Trowa, her eyes gleaming with emotion. Without hesitation she reached up and  
kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
Trowa lifted his head in surprise, green eyes wide. Luna blushed and spoke  
up quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't worry like this, Trowa-san. We'll defeat this enemy. Usagi is  
a strong person, and so are you. You're not useless in this."  
  
Trowa smiled and lifted Luna into his lap. "Come here, Luna." He scratched her  
behind the ears and leaned down close to her as she began to purr in contentment.   
"Thank you."  
  
Luna's eyes closed as he continued to scratch her. Trowa lifted his fingers   
up gently to where she kissed him...  
  
***************  
  
Usagi appeared in the dark void that was the fourth dimension. Her eyes blinked   
rapidly to get used to the sudden darkness. The thick mist floated lazily and made everything   
obscure.  
  
"Setsuna?" She called, her voice echoing in the void.  
  
"Setsuna? Are you here? Setsuna?!" She panicked slightly when there was no   
answer. Suddenly she felt movement behind her. Quickly she turned, her ponytails  
whipping around her.  
  
"Setsuna! You scared me so much!" She exclaimed, fear replaced by relieved anger.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, Princess." Usagi waved off the Time Guardian's apology and pressed on   
with more urgent matters.  
  
"Have you... found anything... on Dimando?" She asked, hesitant of the answer.  
  
"Not yet. Is that what you came here to ask? I would've come back to the   
apartment once I found something."  
  
"Iie, Setsuna-san. I have an idea on how to fight the youmas that have Gundamium  
alloy, but I'm not sure that it will work."  
  
"We'll dub the new youmas as hybrids. I think it will be easier."  
  
"Right. Anyway, I was thinking...."  
  
***************  
  
Haruka jumped up from the couch, startling everyone present in the room.  
  
"Haruka-papa ! Calm down, they'll be back soon." Hotaru said quietly.  
  
"Gomen, Hota-chan." Haruka sighed, "I'm just worried."  
  
Michiru patted the spot on the couch next to her, "Haruka, come sit down. I'll  
make some tea for everyone. It'll loosen us up a bit."  
  
"That sounds great Michi-" Haruka was cut off as the front window shattered.  
Duo ran to the broken window and looked out below to the street. What the...?!  
  
"Hey it's Trowa and a youma! You guys better transform!" He called to the   
outers.  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!"  
  
*************** (five minutes earlier)  
  
Luna had begun to snooze on Trowa's lap as he petted her, his hands soothing.   
He lightly brushed the skin with his finger tips where Luna had kissed him. 'What's this   
feeling? It's like I care.... but it's more than that.'  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell on Trowa. He looked up in confusion, wondering who   
it could be and saw a youma looming over him. Trowa's cry of surprise was cut off as the   
youma lifted him off the ground by his neck, and Luna fell off his lap.  
  
Luna gasped, "Trowa-san!!"  
  
The youma threw Trowa into a wall all the way across the street and he landed  
with a sickening thud.  
  
"Iie! Trowa-san!" Luna ran towards the youma and latched herself onto it's arm,   
trying to wound it somehow. But her efforts proved futile as she wasn't able to damage  
the youma that was partially covered in Gundanium alloy. The youma grabbed Luna and   
effortlessly threw her into a light pole. She hit the pole full force and cried out in pain.   
Her body thudded to the ground.   
  
She didn't get up.  
  
Trowa looked up as the youma threw Luna. His eyes widened in anger, "Luna!   
No!" He pulled out his gun and aimed to shoot the youma.  
  
A woman walked by and screamed as she saw the disgusting monster. Trowa,   
distracted by the woman, didn't see the youma charge him. He gasped and fired the gun.   
The stray bullet hit an apartment building window.  
  
The youma wrapped its hands around Trowa's neck again and started draining   
his energy.  
  
"Submarine! Reflection!!!" The sparkly light hit the youma and it dropped   
Trowa on to the ground.  
  
"Space Sword! Blaster!!" The yellow beams from Uranus' sword hit the youma   
with no effect.  
  
Suddenly shots rang out. Heero stood unwavering, his gun poised. He shot two   
more bullets, but they just bounced right off.  
  
"We're in deep trouble, huh?" Duo asked Uranus.  
  
"Yup." She answered back.  
  
"Deep Submerge!!" Neptune sent her attack towards the youma, but it snarled   
and caught the ball of teal colored energy. Everyone presently conscious stared in   
disbelief.  
  
Malicious smile on it's face, it threw the attack towards the group.  
  
"Silence Wall!!" Saturn called her attack and deflected the renegade energy.  
  
A ball of black energy formed in the youma's hands, and it sent it towards the  
group. They screamed in pain as the energy crashed through Saturn's shield and hit them.   
The black energy then turned into a dome and trapped them in.  
  
Dimando appeared standing by the youma. He grinned, "How is it in there?"  
  
"Bakayaro!!" screamed Duo. Dimando shook his head in mock admonition.  
  
"Tsk tsk. Such language for a child. Tell me where Serenity is and I'll let  
you out."  
  
"Go to hell, Dimando! And stay there this time!" Saturn yelled furiously.  
  
Neptune gasped and hit Uranus' arm.  
  
"Itai! What was that for?"  
  
"I thought I told you not to teach her those words!"  
  
"Demo, Michiru-mama. Haruka-papa didn't teach me those words, Setsuna-mama  
did."  
  
"Setsuna?!" Neptune and Uranus exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Um... Excuse me?" Dimando tried getting the group's attention. How do you just   
up and ignore the enemy like that?  
  
Duo held on to Wufei. "Help me, Wu-chan!"  
  
"Maxwell you weakling! Get off of me and stop calling me Wu-chan!!"  
  
"But Wu-chan!!"  
  
"Maxwell!! This is INJUSTICE!!" A red faced Wufei screamed.  
  
"Er... Hello? Your friendly evil nemesis speaking . Are you listening?" Dimando  
sweatdropped.  
  
"How could Setsuna teach you that?!"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!"  
  
"Michiru quit hitting me! I want you to touch me gently..."  
  
"Wu-chan!!!!"  
  
"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?!" Dimando yelled, patience shot.  
  
Everyone in the dome sweatdropped. Impulsively Heero pulled out his gun and   
fired at the dome. It just disintegrated his bullet.  
  
"So... does the little boy believe he can destroy my force field by shooting  
at it? I think not. You won't be able to get out, and if you touch it, you'll be   
sorry!" He waved his hands and caused the dome to shrink a bit. "Don't move, you   
earthling vermin!"  
  
Two yellow beams shot out from somewhere and hit the youma dead on, causing it  
to reel back in pain.  
  
"Machinasai!" A voice shouted.  
  
Dimando looked up smiling. Finally!  
  
"I won't let you harm any more people Chaos! No longer a Pretty Soldier in a   
Sailor Suit, I am a Gundam Knight! I am Sailor Gundam Moon!"  
  
"Appearing by way of Time! I am Sailor Pluto! No more harm will come to this  
planet by your evil hands!"  
  
The fighter once known as Sailor Moon jumped out of the shadows. Her costume   
still had the sailor fuku, but armor was added to her legs and arms. Her armor was blue,  
white, and pink.  
  
Dimando looked shocked as the fact finally reached his brain. With the power of  
a Gundam, she could defeat his youma. And defeat it she did. Sailor Gundam Moon took  
out a booster rifle and shot the youma. She then took out her Moon Tier and healed   
the creature. The man fell to the ground once his star seed was returned.  
  
"Now Dimando! You'll let them go!"  
  
Dimando looked around desperately as she proceeded towards him. He spotted   
a mass of black fur, instantly recognized it and grabbed it none too gently. He held it up for   
her to see. "Does this cat look familiar, Serenity?"  
  
"Iie! Luna! Let her go, Dimando! I'll make you pay for hurting her!"  
  
Dimando dropped Luna onto the ground, not caring where, or how she landed.   
Instead of disappearing, like the usual spineless enemies do, he waved his hands and  
Heero appeared outside the dome, unable to move.  
  
"Now Serenity, I know each one of these people means something to you. Come   
with me and I'll let them go, unharmed."  
  
Gundam Moon gasped. 'Not Heero. Please not him.'   
"Don't hurt him!!" She pleaded, close to tears.  
  
Dimando smiled cruelly, "Ok Serenity. I'll only hurt him a little." Energy formed in   
his hands as he brought them level to Heero's stomach. With a cry of triumph, he released the   
deadly energy.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as the energy closed in on him. He could feel the heat  
of the dangerous killer.  
  
Gundam Moon jumped in front of Heero, her back fully taking the attack. Her eyes  
widened in pain as it slammed into her. Heero looked on in disbelief. His Tenshi took   
the attack that was meant for him!   
  
"Iie!! Koneko-chan!!!!" Haruka yelled as she ran towards the force field. She   
slammed into it and was thrown back. Her fuku was burned all over, and her eyes closed in   
pain.  
  
"Haruka!!" Michiru called as she ran to her lover's side.  
  
The blast subsided and Usagi fell into Heero's arms. Her back was burned and   
bloody, the material of her suit nothing more than crisp flakes. Heero held her close.  
  
"Doushite? Doushite!? Why would you do that for me? Usagi!" He screamed.  
  
"Because..." came the whispered reply. "Because... I care for you."  
  
Dimando stood back shocked. "Why did you throw yourself in front of him,  
Serenity?" Jealousy suddenly overcame him and he summoned dark energy into his   
hands, "I'll get him away from you!"  
  
"Dead Scream." Pluto's attack threw the unprepared Dimando into a tree.  
"Leave this place, Dimando! Let our comrades go and leave us alone!"  
  
Dimando got up shakily, "I'll be back!" And he left in a flurry of light, the  
dome disappearing along with him.  
  
It was then that Trowa got up from his spot and went over to Luna's   
crumpled form. He gently took her in his arms and walked to Setsuna.  
  
"What do we do now?" He asked, gazing down at Luna.  
  
Setsuna noticed the tender way he held her. "I'm not sure. But I know   
that we should get some help for Usagi-chan and Luna-chan right away."  
  
Trowa nodded and walked back hurriedly to the apartment to call an   
ambulance, his arms cradling the comatose cat soothingly...  
  
  
  
Hi! Hope you liked it, writing the scenes with Trowa & Luna and Heero & Usagi   
got me kinda depressed. But it's ok! I'll get a pic of Sailor Gundam Moon soon. My   
friend scans my drawings into the computer for me, but his scanner is broken... This   
chapter was supposed to be out on Saturday, but I got sidetracked. Happy First Birthday  
to my Niece Emily!!! That's where I was on Saturday. (Her birthday is on the 17th)  
Please review!!! Take care! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
Thanks to Shorty-chan who always does a wonderful job pre-reading and editing   
for me. I always love the edits you make! BaiBai!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shorty ::looks around cautiously:: she gone? *grinz* YES!! Now to let you all know who   
the real number one anime character is!! ::Opens jacket to reveal shirt that says WUFEI #1!! in   
bright orange letters::  
B-c: Hey! Get out of my fic!!  
Shorty: Eep! ::scurries away::  



	10. Chapter 9

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 9  
1/6/01  
  
Ossu! The next part in my Sm/ Gw crossover. I don't own Shin Kidousenki  
Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.  
  
Bunny-chan: I've got some bad news for you guys...  
Duo: Here it comes. It's actually quite sad.  
Wufei: Yes. It's an INJUSTCE!  
B-c: My mom says I spend too much time on the computer...  
Duo: Oi vey...  
B-c: And not enough time studying...  
Wufei: *fumes*  
B-c: So, she's restricting me from the computer. I get an hour a day.  
Duo: *starts crying*  
Wufei: That's it! *takes out Katana swords* Maxwell quit your blubbering! We have   
to work hard to make sure every chapter gets out as soon as possible! Now, we have   
to meet Bunny-chan's Okaasan and ask her why she's doing such an justfull thing!  
B-c: *starts crying*  
Wufei: Why are you crying now?  
B-c: Cause I won't get to read anyone else's great stories! I'll only have enough  
time to type mine!!  
Haruka: *comes out from somewhere and tries to console Bunny-chan*  
Wufei: Maxwell! Quit the water works and introduce the fic! Bunny-chan can't do  
it right now. The weak onna...  
Haruka: Wufei-baka! Did you call Bunny-chan weak?!  
Wufei: Heh heh. Uhh... no?  
Haruka: *pounds him into the ground* Wufei-baka!  
Duo: Ok. *sniff* Here's chapter 9. Please enjoy it, cause it might be the only  
one you'll get for a while!! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! *bawls*  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up to the sun in her eyes. She closed her eyes in annoyance. She  
could still feel the heat of the sun beam on her face. 'There's no use. I won't be   
able to fall asleep now.' She twisted her body to get up and she was greeted with a  
sharp pain in her back.  
  
"Wha...?" She asked, groggliy. 'Oh that's right. The youma fight. But,   
where am I? This isn't my room!' She was laying on her stomache, a postion she   
didn't normally sleep in.  
  
Panic spread through her body as she looked at her surroundings. She was in   
a nice room with paintings in it. The walls were stark white, as if the room had   
never been used at all. The paintings were of landscapes and boats with water.   
  
One painting, though, had caught her attention. It was much like the one   
Peggy Jones (I don't know her Japanese name, gomen) had painted of her and Mamoru,   
except, that the ebony haired man was replaced by a man with dark brown, unruly locks   
of hair. The brown-haired man was embracing the blonde-haired woman, her expression   
conveyed that she was sad, and he was trying to comfort her.  
  
Usagi turned her attention away from the painting and moved her hand to touch   
her back. The slightest movement of her shoulder blade caused her to hiss in pain.  
  
Usagi heard the door open, and heard the person's footsteps come closer to the  
bed.  
  
"Oh, good. You're up, Usagi-san." Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
Usagi smiled as best she could in her current position. "Quatre-kun, where am   
I?"  
  
"You're at my house. Everyone else thought it would be best if you didn't stay   
at your house due to the reporters."  
  
"Reporters?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Hai. A woman was there when the youma attacked Trowa. She ran and called the  
police. Heero got you into the apartment before they got there. The others took away   
your transformation, and theirs too. The police noticed the broken window of your  
apartment and came up and started asking questions. Setsuna-san told me to take you  
and Luna-chan to my home until the police left." Quatre noticed her panicked   
expression and quickly added, "Luna's fine. She's resting now. Rashid just fed her  
some tunafish."  
  
"Did you know, what happened is all over the news?" Quatre asked. He walked   
over and turned on a small tv in the room that Usagi had failed to notice.  
  
=Police are still trying to find what have been rumored to be creatures that   
have dangerous capabilities. So far, two civilians have confessed to Genetic Regression.  
They claim that a man came to them and turned them into these dangerous creatures. They  
also claim that five young women saved them from this regression and turned them back   
into their normal selves. They claim the women called themselves 'Bishoujo Senshi'  
  
Police have begun a search for these 'Bishoujo Senshi' We'll have further   
information on their progress with this search later on.=  
  
Quatre turned off the tv and looked to Usagi. "You're all over the news. It  
won't be long until they contact us Gundam Pilots."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you made an appearance as Sailor GUNDAM Moon. They hear the word   
'Gundam' and they go to Dr. J and see if he had a hand in your appearance."  
  
Usagi looked down, contemplating all that had happened. 'Heero. Is he ok?'  
"Quatre-kun?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Is Heero alright?" She asked, her eyes betraying all of her emotion for the   
stotic boy.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. He actually insisted on staying here, to make sure you were  
ok. That was a noble thing you did, jumping in front of the blast." 'You did it for  
love didn't you? You did it because you love Heero. Can you bring back his humanity?'  
  
"I did it because he's my friend, and I care about him. I would've done it   
for any of you." She said simply.  
  
Quatre nodded and got up from his seat by the bed. "I'll let you rest a bit  
more, Usagi-san. If you get hungry, there's a button on the table next to the bed. It  
rings for Rashid or me. Get some rest now." Quatre then turned to leave, but Usagi's  
soft voice stopped him.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-san?"  
  
"You're just as bad as Setsuna-san. You can call me Usagi-chan, I won't mind."  
  
Quatre blushed and nodded. He smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Usagi sighed and tried to position herself to she could sleep comfortably, but  
to no avail. Every twist and turn she made aggrivated her wounds. Finally she fell   
into a semi-uncomfortable sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
Heero sat on the bed in the spare bedroom Quatre had put him in. The scene of  
where Usagi had jumped in front of the blast kept playing in his mind. He could still  
see her eyes widen in pain as the energy burned her back. 'She didn't scream.' It was  
true. Usagi refused to scream, she had refused to let Dimando know that he hurt her.  
  
Heero frowned. Quatre was suppossed to come in and tell him if she woke up or  
not.  
  
Until Usagi had come, he had been alone. Sure, with the pilots he wasn't   
technically alone, but alone in emotion and love. 'I've always been alone. Ever since I  
can remember. I was only three when Dr. J found me, wandering around the streets of   
L1. No memory of my past. I wonder if I have a family somewhere? Would Usagi want to  
be my family?'  
  
Heero thought back to one day about a week ago. One of his rare moments alone   
with Usagi.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Heero sat on one of the hills in the park, his laptop propped on his legs, typing.  
He was doing some research on the Oz supporters who were trying to restart the Oz   
organization. Suddenly, a shadow fell over him. He looked up in surprise only to be   
met with crystal blue eyes. She was so close.  
  
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked. Her eyes seemed to stare straight into his   
soul.  
  
Heero turned away from her gaze, "Doing research." 'What's that smell?   
Strawberries?' Heero heard her stifle a giggle. He had to stop himself from smiling, she  
was irresistable when she giggled like that.  
  
"You remind me of Ami-chan." She said, still amused, but a hint of sorrow was   
wrapped around her words. "She always wanted to study when others were having fun. Did  
you know that she wanted to become a doctor? She was always the smartest of our group."  
  
Usagi stole a glance down the hill, finding Duo running and laughing like a   
maniac with Wufei running after him, shouting curses in his native chinese. She laughed  
as she saw Haruka holding her head in her hand, seemingly embarassed by their behavoir.  
  
She sighed and moved to sit right next to Heero. She felt him stiffen, but left  
it up to stress.  
  
Heero had to break the silence, it was killing him. "Why aren't you down there  
with them?"  
  
"Because you looked lonely up here all by yourself. I thought I'd keep you   
company. But I can go if you want." She said, hesitantly.  
  
"No, it's ok. You can stay up here." He answered, trying not to sound too eager.  
  
After minutes of silence, "Uggh! How can you just stay still?" Usagi asked.  
  
Heero chuckled, "You remind me of Duo sometimes. He just can't sit still for   
more than a minute."  
  
"I stayed still for more than a minute..." she muttered under her breath.  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. Usagi suddenly   
jumped up from her spot next to him and stretched. Then she turned to him, and grabbed   
his hands.  
  
"Now you listen to me Heero Yuy. You're going to have fun today, even if I have  
to... have to... Even if I have to tie Duo down to a tree and let you have target   
practice!"  
  
He slowly nodded his head, agreeing. Usagi took the computer off of his lap, shut  
it down, took his hand, and walked down the hill, Heero lagging behind, trying to make  
sense of what just happened.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heero smiled at the memory. It had been a fun day. 'She sure can throw a   
discus.'   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Michiru pulled a yellow frisbee out of her bag. "Minna! Do you want to throw  
around the frisbee?"  
  
Usagi ran to her side excitedly. "You bet! Duo-kun! Do you want to play?"  
  
Duo brought Quatre and Trowa with him. "These two want to play too!"  
  
Soon everyone got into a circle and stated to toss the frisbee to eachother.  
  
Haruka was strategically placed next to Wufei. Wufei caught the frisbee, and was  
about to throw it to Trowa when he stole a glance at Haruka.  
  
"What do you want, onna?"  
  
Haruka shrugged and said, "Throw it to Koneko-chan. She hasn't got it yet."  
  
Wufewi humphed and turned back to Trowa, then Haruka said, "I bet Koneko-chan   
could catch and throw that frisbee better than you."  
  
"What was that, Onna!?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Continue your throw to Trowa-kun."  
  
Wufei growled and changed his aim. Straight for Usagi. "Let's see Usagi-san  
catch this, Tenoh!" He pulled his arm back and threw the frisbee with all of his might.  
  
Now, all of you know the laws of physics where if you throw something with too  
much force, it's inevitable postion is about five feet in front of you. Well, that's   
where the frisbee landed. Then, all chaos broke loose.  
  
Wufei sweatdropped, Duo burst into insane laughter, and Haruka slapped Wufei on   
the back and said, "Nice throw, Wufei-kun!"  
  
Wufei's face suddenly turned red and Quatre could've sworn he saw steam coming   
from Wufei's ears. "MAXWELL!!!! TENOH!!!!! KISAMA!!!!"  
  
Duo stopped laughing and looked at Wufei's crimson colored face, "Uh oh."  
  
Wufei proceeded to chase Duo around the park screaming incoherent obsenties.   
They only stopped when Setsuna got pissed and yelled at them. Michiru had to cover  
Hotaru's ears, she had never heard any bad words come from the time senshi's mouth, and  
she wished she never had.  
  
When the game resumed, Usagi had the frisbee. "Heero-chan! Catch!"  
  
Duo laughed at the 'chan' part. "Oh! Heero-chan!" He swooned, and then the   
frisbee make a complete 90 degree turn and hit Duo on the side of his head.  
  
"Oh! Gomen ne, Duo-kun!" Usagi said, a mischievious glint in her eyes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Heero yawned and was prepared to fall asleep when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Quatre stepped in. "Hey. Usagi got up not too long ago. I told her to get some   
more rest. I just thought I'd tell you."  
  
Heero nodded and Quatre stepped out of his room.  
  
Heero sat on the bed for a moment, as if deciding what his next move was. Then,   
he got up and walked out of his room.  
  
He opened the door to Usagi's room. Quatre had given her the room with the most  
sunlight. 'Bet she's loving that.' He thought sarcastically, knowing full well what   
Usagi's sleeping habits were. She was asleep, and tossing and turning. Every postion   
just aggravated her wounds.  
  
Heero found a chair by her bed and sat down. Her golden locks were framing her   
face, only adding to her appearance as a Tenshi. A whisp of golden hair was in her eyes  
and Heero had the urge to move it away. He brushed his fingertips along the side of her  
face, taking in the smooth feeling of her skin.  
  
He stopped suddenly, as if he knew any moment she'd wake up, looking at him with   
her eyes full of questions. And she did.  
  
"Heero?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Ohayo, Usagi. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel like a car drove over my back, then a mass of hysterical people ran over  
it, then a horde of rabid squirrels scratched it all up, and then a-"  
  
"You feel like crap, huh?"  
  
"Yep. And it doesn't help any that I'm hungry."  
  
Heero chuckled. Usagi scowled at the perfect soldier.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny. I wonder what's so humorous that you could laugh  
while I'm lying here feeling like I could die."  
  
Heero's amusment suddenly turned to seriousnes. "Usagi? Why did you jump in  
front of that blast? You knew you were going to be hurt, and you still went in front  
of it. Why?"  
  
Usagi's expression softened. How do you tell a guy you jumped in front of a   
blast because you wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him being hurt. Or the thought  
of knowing that you couldv'e done something if he did get hurt.  
  
"Heero." She started, 'It's now. Or never, Usagi.' "Ever since I first time  
I saw you, I... I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. I took the blast for  
partly that reason, but I wouldv'e jumped in front of it for any of my friends."  
  
Heero sat there shocked. 'She felt something for me? For ME? A trained   
killer? And I feel something for her too. Something I can't describe. But I can't!!'  
  
Heero jumped from his seat suddenly. His hand was on the doorknob. "Usagi.   
I would only hurt you. My life leaves no room for petty emotions." And with that   
Heero walked out of the room, the door slamming slightly behind him.  
  
Usagi's crystal blue eyes welled up in tears. "Heero..."  
  
Unbeknowest to her, Heero stood outside her door and heard her strangled sobs.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan..." He said quietly.  
  
*********************  
  
Dimando sat on his shrouded throne.  
  
"Serenity. How could you do that? First Endymion is in my way, and now this   
pathetic earthling. I suppose the only way to solve this problem is... to take his  
Star Seed. This will be quite some fun! Ahahahahahahaha!!!!"  
  
Dimando rose from his chair and looked out a window located on a wall in his   
dark home. The view from the window showed Japan and China. Obviously Dimando's home  
was a space ship high abouve the two countries.  
  
The sight only made him laugh more. Even though he was a bad guy, one couldn't   
help but feel sympathy for the man who had obviously lost his poor mind. The poor senile   
fool.  
  
*********************  
  
Quatre saw Heero lean against the wall.  
  
"Heero? Daijoubu ka?" He asked quietly, a part of him already knowing the answer  
and what had just transpired between him and a young blonde.  
  
"I'm fine, Quatre. And before you ask, "He sighed, "nothing happened. I need   
some air. You should know enough about me to not follow." Heero glared at Quatre to   
prove his point and quickly left the hallway. Quatre could faintly hear the front door  
open and close.  
  
Quatre sighed. 'Heero, you're too stubborn.'  
  
Quatre opened Usagi's bedroom door only to find her eyes red and puffy. She was  
sniffleing, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Quatre-kun!" She wailed and burst into more tears.  
  
Quatre ran over to Usagi's side and enveloped her in a hug, careful not to touch  
her wounds. "Usagi-chan, Heero's too stubborn. But, his life hasn't been the easiest.  
He was trained at a young age to be a killer. He was taught that emotions were a   
weakness. I hope you can forgive him for that."  
  
Usagi sniffled, "I can. But I can't stand the feeling in my heart anymore. I   
need someone to love. And I have a feeling he does too."  
  
*********************  
  
Heero stepped into the cool morning air. He sighed. 'Usa... Gomen.'  
  
Heero walked a few feet away from the house when the sky suddenly darkened. He   
groaned, he had already become accustomed to the behavioral patterns of the enemy. And   
any self-respecting fool should have already realized that the fact that the entire sky  
darkened suddenly was not a good sign. But if it was Duo... He groaned at the thought   
of the self-proclaimed Shinigami.  
  
Then, the figure that Heero was expecting appeared.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't Serenity's little boyfriend!" He lowered himself so that his feet  
were touching the ground. Dimando glared, "I don't like competition. So, just stay still  
while I take your Star Seed. I'll make sure the pain lasts really long for you!"  
  
The twin yellow beams shot out towards Heero. He dodged, thanks to some secret   
training from Trowa.  
  
Heero brought out his gun and shot several bullets. Dimando put his hand up and   
the bullets stopped in midair.  
  
"Ha! Do you honestly think your little gun can stop me!"  
  
"No." He said simply.  
  
Dimando was shocked, this obviously wasn't the response he expected.  
  
"I know a gun can't stop you, but a gun can signal for help from a particular  
senshi of Love and Justice."  
  
Dimando growled.  
  
"Machinasai!!"  
  
There stood Sailor Gundam Moon in all her glory. "I can't forgive you for   
disturbing a person's peaceful life! No longer a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I'm   
Sailor Gundam Moon! And on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
Dimando sent the two beams of yellow light towards the unsuspecting Heero, and   
the two beams hit him.  
  
"Heero!! No!!!!" Sailor Gundam Moon screamed.  
  
Heero screamed in pain as his Star Seed appeared above his head. Moments later   
the shining Seed turned black and a dark, black light surrounded him.  
  
"I'm Sailor Pilot!" The phage exclaimed. (A.N. A phage, pronounced, fa-gee,   
is what the people are called once their Star Seeds turn black.)  
  
"Heero!! No!" Gundam Moon yelled, close to tears.  
  
Dimando laughed manically. "Now that he's out of the way, Serenity, we can   
begin our lives together!"  
  
"I can't forgive you for this, Chaos." She said quietly.  
  
All eyes turned to the girl wearing a skirt and armor.  
  
"Dimando! You won't be forgiven!! I won't forgive you!!!" She screamed.  
  
She pulled out her buster rifles and shot at Dimando. He glared and disapated the  
blasts.   
  
"Sailor Pilot! If Serenity refuses to come with me, make her!"  
  
"Mission Accepted!"  
  
Sailor Pilot attacked Gundam Moon and all she could do was dodge. 'I won't attack  
you Heero.'  
  
Sailor Pilot jumped in the air and landed behind Gundam Moon and kicked her in her  
back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed in pain. 'Heero... no. How could you?'  
  
"Heero. How could you?" She asked, looking into his eyes.  
  
Sailor Pilot stood still. His master had told him to get Serenity to come with   
him. But a part of him told him to save her, to not hurt her.  
  
"Get her, Sailor Pilot!!!" Dimando screamed.  
  
"No!!" Sailor Pilot screamed. He shot blasts from his hands at Dimando, who   
barely dodged them.  
  
Suddenly, the area was covered in fog.   
  
'Fog? But it was so clear...' Gundam Moon thought. She dismissed the idea and  
took the oppertunity.  
  
"Silver Moon!! Crystal Power Kiss!!!"  
  
"Beautifull!!!" Sailor Pilot screamed. Heero fell back and Gundam Moon ran to  
his side.  
  
"Heero!" Gundam Moon called.   
  
Dimando growled. "Fine, Serenity! As much as this pains me, if you won't come  
with me, I'll destroy you!" Dark energy gathered at his hands, and with a cry he   
released it.  
  
Suddenly, a harp sound rang out and the dark energy was intercepted by ice and   
water.  
  
"Dimando, you won't have your way any longer! With the blessings of the Planet  
Mercury, I am Super Sailor Mercury!"  
  
The blue-haired senshi stepped out from the shadows.   
  
Gundam Moon gasped. 'No. Ami-chan...'  
  
"Mercury! Aqua Rhapsody!!" She sent her water attack to Dimando. Now for some  
odd reason, Dimando thought this attack was her Shine Aqua Illusion, so, he just stood   
there and laughed.  
  
"Pathetic old tricks Mercury!" His laughing subsided as he was wrapped in ice.  
  
Gundam Moon looked on, shock written on her face. 'Ami-chan...?'  
  
Dimando broke free from his ice prison and glared. "Fine. But I'll be back!"  
And then, Dimando disapeared.   
  
Super Sailor Mercury looked to Gundam Moon, who was on the ground, cradleing   
Heero's head in her lap.  
  
"Ami-chan..." Gundam Moon said quietly, still not out of her shock.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. For awhile anyway.   
  
Please review. It does the body good, just like milk. Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
P.S. Thanks Shorty-chan! Domo Arigato! Vielen Dank! 


	11. Chapter 10

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 10  
2/04/01  
  
  
  
Ossu! Heh heh, another chapter. I think this will go on for about two more  
chapters and then an epilogue. But don't hold me to that! That's an estimate. I   
wrote most of this during school long hand, and then typed it up so hopefully it will  
get out sooner than what I originally thought.   
  
Duo: Bunny-chan! They're coming!!!  
B-c: Who's coming?  
Wufei: You really are a weak baka-onna, huh?  
Haruka: Wufei-baka! *starts punching him*  
Wufei: Ouch! Stop it! Itai! I mean it!  
*Men wearing uncomfortable black suits walk in*  
Guy #1: Bunny-chan. You are charged with forgetting to put in a disclaimer in one   
of your previous chapters! How do you plead?  
Wufei: Haruka! Leave me alone! *starts running*  
Haruka: Come back here, you baka! *chases him with his own katana sword*  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
Duo: Now that's something you don't see everyday....  
Guy #2: Well, Bunny-chan? What do you have to say for yourself?  
B-c: You look familiar. Have we met somewhere before?  
Guy #2: This is your first offense, I don't see how we could've met before. *gets   
nervous*  
B-c: Hey! *takes off Guy's sunglasses* Juunanagou! I knew it was you! What are   
you doing here?  
Juunanagou: Aww, damnit! There goes my cover!  
Duo: Hey, Juunanagou... How come you were listed as Guy number 2 when we first met you,  
but now, you're 17?  
*Juunanagou and Bunny-chan sweatdrop*  
Juu: Still the same, Bunny-chan. You must face the consequences of not telling your  
readers that you don't own the animes.  
B-c: *get nervous* and what would that be...?  
Guy #1: You get to hang with us! *Pulls of sunglasses to reveal...*  
B-c: Gohan!?  
Gohan: Yup!  
B-c: What are you doing here? And wearing that suit? You don't look right.  
Gohan: Heh heh, yeah well, it comes with the job.   
B-c: Yeah, well... Enjoy the fic, minna!  
Juunanagou and Gohan: Bunny-chan!!!  
B-c: Heh heh, oh yeah. I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailor Moon. Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
Wufei: Bunny-chan-baka doesn't own Dragonball either.  
Haruka: And neither does Wufei!  
Wufei: *glares*  
  
  
  
"Ami-chan..."  
  
Mercury knelt down next to Gundam Moon. Tears of shame and sorrow glistened in her aqua   
eyes. "Usagi-san. Gomen nasai."  
  
"Ami?" Gundam Moon asked confused.  
  
"When I saw you on the news, my heart stopped. I've been sorry since that day, and   
even before that. Please Usagi-san, I beg of you forgive me." She said brokenly, trying to meet  
Usagi's gaze.  
  
"Kami-sama!" Usagi cried out and grabbed Mercury into a hug.  
  
Mercury returned the gesture, startled. She blinked once or twice in disbelief. 'She   
forgave me?' Then realization dawned on her and the tears really came, ones of joy and relief.   
She smiled and hugged her friend enthusiastically. 'She forgave me.' "Usagi-chan."  
  
Quatre came running out of the house. He quickly assessed the situation, Heero on the   
ground unconscious and Usagi embracing another woman. "Usagi-chan! What happened?!"  
  
Usagi pulled away from the hug. "Quatre-kun. Heero was turned into a phage, but he's  
ok now. Sailor Mercury came and helped." His eyes bugged.  
  
"M-mercury? You mean one of them?" He asked surprised.  
  
Mercury stood up then, her head lowered as she spoke, "I'm not proud of what I did, and   
I'm sorry for it."  
  
Quatre nodded in understanding. Ami's eyes then focused on the forgotten Heero.  
  
"Quatre-san," she said, "We need to get him inside; when he wakes up he'll be a bit  
disorientated."  
  
"Ok." He walked over and helped Usagi lift Heero's body. Usagi fell back suddenly,   
hissing in pain.  
  
"Usagi-chan, Daijoubu?" Mercury worriedly asked.  
  
"Iie, my back isn't healed yet."  
  
"I'll help Quatre-san bring him in. Then I'll take a look at your back." Usagi's face   
brightened in a smile.  
  
"Ami-chan, you made it didn't you? You became a doctor."   
  
"Yes, I did." She answered quietly.  
  
Ami and Quatre took Heero into his room and laid him down on his bed. Then, Ami took   
Usagi into her room to examine her back.  
  
"What happened to your back, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I jumped in front of a blast meant for Heero."  
  
Ami smiled fondly, "Still sacrificing yourself for your friends?"  
  
"Still..."  
  
"How are you Usagi-chan? I haven't seen you in at least 900 years. Where did you go   
that day?" Ami asked, her voice barely above a whisper as that night came back to her.  
  
"I haven't seen you in three months."  
  
"Three months?!" She yelled, surprised. "You time traveled? So that's why we couldn't  
sense you until now."  
  
"What you guys did to me hurt me more than any physical pain I've ever felt. It would  
be hard to forgive one completely. And what do you mean, 'we'?"  
  
"I mean myself, Makoto and Minako," She said, her intelligent blue eyes holding  
important information.  
  
"What about...?" Usagi broke off, she couldn't even bring herself to say their names.  
  
"Rei and Mamoru are dead. When they made their kingdom, they called it Sanq instead  
of Crystal Tokyo. They had a few children, but an attack on their kingdom killed them. Their  
children survived and carried on their name and home." Ami continued even though she knew  
Usagi wouldn't like the information. "When the kingdom was first established, the two ruled  
fairly. But later on, Rei became paranoid and began ordering the deaths of blonde-haired,   
blue-eyed girls. We didn't share those views, so we left on our own."  
  
Usagi interrupted then, "Ironic how her own children turned out blond headed and blue   
eyed, or close to it ne?" Mercury giggled a little as she thought about it and then turned   
serious.  
  
"I did some experiments after Rei and Mamoru died. We can live a prolonged life as   
long as we're not killed. So if someone injures us in a vital organ, we could die. I   
believe that the reason this is true is because we were exposed to the Ginzuishou. You're  
the reason we're still alive."  
  
Ami placed her hands lightly on Usagi's back. Her jaw set tight, and her eyes,  
determined. A baby-blue light emitted from her hands. The burns disappeared as the light  
washed over them.  
  
Usagi looked at Ami confused, "How did you...?"  
  
Ami smiled lightly, "I've had a lot of time to develop my skills."  
  
Usagi happily stretched. It no longer hurt to do so. She smiled and hugged Ami,  
"Arigato!"  
  
Usagi ran out the door just as Quatre was coming in. He cried out as they bonked heads.   
  
"Gomen, Quatre-kun!"  
  
"Uh... no problem, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Konnichi wa, Quatre-san." Ami greeted.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mizuno Ami, right?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask why?"  
  
Quatre smiled, "I've heard of you. You've made many great advancements as a medical  
doctor."  
  
"Yes. I've always wanted to be a doctor. My mother was one, so I guess I followed   
in her footsteps."  
  
**********************  
  
Heero opened his eyes. His head pounded, everything felt muffled and hazy, and the last   
thing he remembered was screaming in pain.  
  
"Hey. Are you feeling alright?" A voice asked. His unfocused eyes opened and gazed   
around the room, but doing so only made him dizzy so he closed them again.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" He questioned.  
  
"You were turned into a Phage because your Star Seed was taken."   
  
Images entered his head and only made it hurt more. He saw a creature attacking a girl  
with blonde Odangos. 'Is this me and Usagi?' Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes once more   
and turned his head slowly to see a leg. He frowned in confusion then followed the path of the   
rest of the body to come across a familiar face; a rather beautiful one at that.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, Usagi? What's wrong?"  
  
"You attacked me. It hurt..." She said quietly. Shaking her head, she looked up,   
smiling. "I guess I'll have to work harder on self-defense then."  
  
"Gomen, for hurting you, Usagi. I never meant to..."  
  
She smiled, "Naw! It's ok. Anyways, I just came in to see how you were." She got up   
from her seat on the edge of the bed and edged towards the door. "So, now... I'll leave you   
to... rest. Bye!" And the blonde girl quickly exited the room.  
  
Heero shut his eyes in frustration. "Sumimasen...for everything, Usagi."  
  
**********************  
  
Usagi walked down the hall and spotted Ami.  
  
"Ami-chan!"  
  
"Hi, Usagi-chan. I wanted to tell you earlier, the others might come by soon."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Yes, Mako-chan and Minako-chan. I just called Mako-chan and gave her directions here.  
I think they'd want to see you again."  
  
"Hai, I'd like to see them too."  
  
"I heard Luna's with you, how is she?"  
  
"She got hurt yesterday from a youma, but she should be doing fine. I was just going   
to see her, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two girls walked down the hall and Ami stopped them at the door before Usagi could  
go in. Usagi looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I was wondering where that new transformation came from."  
  
"Oh, Setsuna and I set it up. Since Dimando is using Gundanium in youmas and phages,  
I needed a new transformation that would get through the Gundanium."  
  
"Also, about that boy, Heero. Are you two...?"  
  
"Iie," Usagi stated sadly, "I care about him a lot, but... I don't know how he feels."  
  
Ami noted it was a touchy subject and quickly opened the door, "Let's go see Luna, ne?"  
  
Usagi nodded and the two girls walked inside.  
  
When they stepped into the room, they saw Luna laying on a bed. She looked pretty   
comfortable sprawled out the way she was.  
  
"Luna-chan? Daijoubu?" Usagi asked.  
  
Luna's eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Usagi-chan? Ami-chan..." Luna's eyes  
flew open. "Ami!" She jumped up and arched her back, hissing at Ami. "Usagi-chan! What's   
Ami doing here!?"  
  
Usagi put her hands up to signal for Luna to stop. "Luna-chan, it's ok, calm down. I've   
forgiven Ami. Can you forgive her too?" The silence was stifling as they waited for Luna's   
answer. Finally, after an eternity...  
  
Luna sighed, "I guess, Usagi-chan. Welcome back, Ami-chan."  
  
"Arigato, Luna." Ami said, faintly smiling.  
  
Usagi picked Luna up, "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling alright, still a little sore though. Quatre-san has some good tuna fish   
here."  
  
Usagi laughed, "He should have good food. Speaking of food, I'm starved!"  
  
Ami smiled fondly, 'I hope you never change, my friend.'  
  
********************  
  
Setsuna was sitting on the couch in her apartment drinking tea when she suddenly   
stiffened. Hotaru, who had been reading a book on the floor, looked up at Setsuna knowingly.  
  
"Setsuna-mama? They're coming aren't they?" She asked, quietly.  
  
"Hai. I also feel that the final battle will be coming soon. Where are Haruka and   
Michiru?"  
  
"They went to the music store to get some new strings for Michiru-mama's violin."  
  
"When they come back, we'll go and visit Usagi-chan and the others. I have a feeling   
we'll need to be close to the Princess."  
  
********************  
  
"Ahhhh! That was good!" Usagi said, licking her lips after her fourth plate of eggs,  
bacon, and toast.  
  
Ami sweatdropped, "Usagi-chan..."  
  
Quatre laughed. "That's what the cooks are for. Oh, by the way, I called Trowa and told  
him to bring Duo and Wufei here. I have a feeling we'll need them. Plus, if Dimando attacked  
Heero, he might attack the others. It would be safer to stay together."  
  
Ami nodded in agreement.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Quatre got up from his spot at the table, "That's probably  
them."  
  
Quatre walked into the entrance room and opened the door to see Wufei's smiling face.  
  
"Good Morning, Winner!" He said, strangely happy. Wufei gestured behind him.  
  
Quatre was met with an amusing sight. Duo was grumbling something about Wufei's head   
and a baseball bat. His clothes were all wet, and his braid was dripping water on Quatre's   
front step.  
  
Wufei smirked at Quatre's confused visage. "Maxwell needed a little motivation in coming   
this morning. Haruka-kun was only too happy to help."  
  
Quatre looked past Wufei and Duo and saw Trowa, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Well, next time, handle your problems yourself. I don't want to get my hands wet   
again." Haruka said, slightly annoyed. Despite her expression though, you could tell she   
enjoyed ruining Duo's morning.  
  
Quatre laughed at their behavior. Just then, Ami and Usagi walked up to the door.  
  
While Usagi smiled and greeted everyone, Haruka's eyes narrowed at Ami. One word escaped  
her lips, "Mercury..."  
  
Everyone tensed. Mercury? Wasn't she one of the girls that betrayed Usagi?  
  
"Don't worry, minna," Setsuna said. "Mercury, or rather, Mizuno Ami, is on our side."  
  
Haruka growled, "Setsuna..."  
  
Usagi noticed Duo's soaked form. "Duo-kun? What happened to you?"  
  
Duo eyed Wufei and Haruka. "They thought it was hilarious to dump water on me and make   
me walk here all wet."  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle. "You'd better come in and dry off before you get sick."  
  
Heero walked into the room. He seemed alright from the attack earlier. His tired eyes   
fell immediately to Duo. "Why are you wet?"  
  
Duo grumbled. Obviously not wanting to repeat it, but Wufei did for him.  
  
"Maxwell wouldn't wake up, so Haruka-kun and I made him wake up." He said proudly.  
  
Heero nodded, "Good work."  
  
Duo stared in shock. "Heero!"  
  
"C'mon in, minna," Quatre said. "Come with me Duo, We'll get you dry."  
  
Everyone walked in as Quatre took Duo upstairs to get him cleaned up. Trowa picked up   
Luna and immediately started talking to her, asking her how she was.  
  
"Ne, Koneko-chan. How are you feeling?" Haruka asked.  
  
Usagi smiled, "I'm fine. I'm happy that Ami-chan is back!"  
  
Just then, Quatre came back with a moping Duo.  
  
Wufei burst into laughter, Trowa tried not to smile, Heero grinned, and the girls   
giggled.  
  
Duo was wearing some of Quatre's clothes which consisted of tan pants, a white shirt and  
a pink vest.  
  
Duo glared, "This is so not cool!"  
  
That statment only made them laugh harder.  
  
The doorbell rang and Wufei answered it, still laughing. "What do you weak onnas want?"  
He asked, when seeing two ladies at the door.  
  
"Is Mizuno Ami here?" A lady with long blonde hair asked. Her sky blue eyes peered   
cautiously over Wufei's shoulder. The tall auburn-haired, green-eyed woman next to her, didn't   
have to peer, she could see clear over his head!  
  
Ami walked up to the door, "Konnichi wa, Mako-chan. Minako-chan. Come in."  
  
The two ladies walked in, when they spotted Usagi, their eyes welled up in tears.  
  
"Usagi!!" They both cried.  
  
"Makoto... Minako..." Usagi whispered. Memories of the past flooded her mind.  
  
Haruka glared at the sight of them. "Inners..."  
  
Michiru held onto her arm, trying to calm her down.  
  
"We've been terrible people. We're truly, utterly sorry for it. Will you forgive us,   
Usagi? For years we've been thinking of you, hoping one day we'd find you again and now that we   
have, the only thing we can think of is how much we've missed you. Please forgive us Usagi."   
Makoto asked, her eyes pleading. Minako could only nod in agreement, her voice choked up with   
sorrow as tears fell from both their eyes.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai. I forgive you for some of it. I may not be able to forgive you   
for all of it now, however."  
  
Makoto and Minako nodded. They understood that something like that needed a lot of time.  
  
The three girls hugged then, happy that that bridge was crossed.  
  
When they were done crying, and whatnot, Minako looked around at the people Usagi was   
with.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan! You're so lucky! Look at all the bishounens you're hanging out with!  
I'm jealous!"  
  
Quatre blushed, Duo grinned, Heero and Trowa didn't really care, and Wufei fumed.  
  
Makoto tsked, "Minako-chan! Have you forgotten your itooshi? The one you were crazy   
about last week?"  
  
"That was last week, Mako-chan!" She cried, "Look at how Kawaii they are!"  
  
Makoto looked at Trowa with hearts in her eyes, "Oh! He looks like my old Sempai!"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow as Usagi whispered, "Run while you can Trowa-kun. Be afraid. Be  
VERY afraid."  
  
The two girls began to argue over which boy was cuter. Ami hung her head in   
embarrassment, and the boys sweatdropped.  
  
Haruka's patience wore out then, "Shut up you bakas! You're embarrassing yourselves with  
your mindless chatter!"  
  
Michiru gasped, "Haruka!"  
  
Haruka glared, "I need some air." She stated as she walked out the door, slamming it   
behind her.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"I'll go and try to calm her down, excuse me." Michiru said, walking out the door.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, one thought in mind,  
  
'Well, what do we do now?'  
  
********************  
  
Dimando sat on his dark throne, contemplating his next move. It seemed bad luck followed   
him every where lately and his plans were spoiled at every turn.  
  
"What to do...? That boy gets in my way. I must find a path around him... Hmmmm..."  
  
He turned on his viewing screen. A picture of a girl with sandy-blonde hair appeared on  
the screen. Dimando smiled.  
  
"Relena Peacecraft. You're going to help me keep the boy out of the way long enough for  
me to capture Serenity. Heh, it'll be quite some fun."  
  
Evil laugher erupted in the dark domain.   
  
  
  
Hey! I hope you've enjoyed it! More will come as soon as I can get it out, ok? Take   
care everyone, and please review!! ~Bunny-chan ^_^  
  
Thank you Shorty-chan for prereading for me!  
  
Shorty: *grumble* I barely have anything to correct anymore Bunny-chan! You're getting   
better at this! You take away all my fun!  
B-c: Well would you rather I made no sense at all?  
Shorty: If it gives me something to work on...YES!!  
B-c: cat runs dauwn the layne and got steppedid on.  
Shorty: o_O Nani?  
B-c: Work with it dear. *giggle*  
Shorty: Ha. Ha. Ha. Laugh it up fuzzball.  



	12. Chapter 11

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 11  
2/15/01  
  
  
  
Ossu! It's coming to a close... awww. I really enjoy writing this. Even though I   
know chapters could get out sooner. I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi  
Sailormoon. So, of course, if you sue, you're very mean and will only get pocket lint. ^_^  
  
  
Duo: Awww! If the story is ending... then I won't get to come out and make comments anymore!  
Wufei: Yes, Maxwell. This is the price we pay. Only five minutes of fame and then we're   
discarded for some other character.  
Haruka: I agree. After this I probably won't get to beat you up any more.  
Wufei: I don't think I'll miss this that much then.  
B-c: Well, I'll throw a nice story ending party for you three then. That should be fun, right?  
Wufei: I guess...  
Duo: *Bursts into insane crying* I don't want the story to end!!!!!!  
Wufei: Shut up, Maxwell!  
Haruka: Both of you, Shut Up!!  
B-c: *Sigh* I tried...  
  
  
  
  
It'd been a week since that day Haruka had walked out of Quatre's mansion.   
  
It'd been a week since Usagi had met up with the remaining inners and found out Mamoru   
and Rei were dead.   
  
And, it'd been a week since she told Heero she had feelings for him.  
  
Usagi sighed as she sat at her vanity table, reflecting on the day's events. She knew   
Heero had been trying to avoid her. Even if he hadn't come right out and said it, his constant   
disappearances were evidence enough. Why? Why did it have to be like this?   
  
Usagi put her head in her hands as tears began to fall down her face, her   
fragile spirit sorrowful, "Kami-sama... I can't stand this heavy feeling in my heart anymore..."  
  
She wiped her tears away, got up from the table and went to bed. Her sniffling only   
subsided when she fell asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Haruka glared angrily at the older woman, a scowl fixed upon her face.  
  
"Setsuna, I don't see why we're having this conversation! The Inners betrayed   
Koneko-chan, they shouldn't be welcomed back! You know it as well as I do. No matter how   
convincing their story is they will always be untrustworthy senshi!"  
  
Setsuna sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Haruka, I saw this in the timelines. They   
are needed in order for us to defeat Dimando and Chaos. There's no way to get around it.   
Plus, it's better for them to be here to make amends with Usagi-chan. It's better for her." She   
said calmly, hoping that Haruka would drop the subject for now. She was really beginning to get   
a headache from it.  
  
Haruka closed her eyes in frustration. A moment later she opened them again, her blue   
gaze icy as she focused once more on the time senshi. "Fine. But Setsuna, this doesn't mean I will   
welcome them happily and forget what they did to Odango like you have." And with that, Haruka   
went into her and Michiru's room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Setsuna sighed and looked over to Michiru, mentally asking for help on the situation.  
  
Michiru smiled lightly from her place in the reclining chair, "I can't control her   
sometimes. But you know, she is right. If only partially. They hurt Usagi-chan badly. It   
will take a long time for me to forgive them."  
  
Setsuna nodded in agreement. She turned her attention to the young girl sitting on the   
floor reading a novel. "What do you think of this, Hotaru-chan?" She asked.  
  
Hotaru looked up. "I'm not sure," She said, struggling for the correct words to convey   
her statement. "I say that it would be nice to see Usagi-chan smile again; like the way I see   
her smile at Heero-san."  
  
Michiru raised an eyebrow, "Her smile at Heero-san?"  
  
Hotaru nodded, "Hai. That one. It's such a beautiful smile, too."  
  
Michiru grinned in earnest, "Sometimes I forget how old you are."  
  
"I'm 15, Michiru-mama. Don't forget my birthday now!" She said, teasingly.  
  
"No, no. I won't."  
  
*******************  
  
"They look pretty don't they?" A teenage boy asked.   
  
"Yes. So many shine so bright. They really are quite mesmerizing." His companion   
consented.  
  
"Ne, Luna? Are the stars like this at your old home?"   
  
"Iie, they shine so much brighter at home, Trowa-san." Luna said, still gazing at the   
stars overhead. Silence followed her last statement.  
  
Trowa nodded. He reached one hand out and began to stroke Luna behind the ears.   
Her content purrs were his response.  
  
He sighed. This was how he liked life. 'Calm, and with the one you lov-' He stopped.   
'Love? I... think I love her. But is that right? To love a cat?'  
  
Trowa shook the thought out of his head. Now was not the time. He just wanted to enjoy  
watching the stars with Luna.  
  
******************  
  
Duo crept into the dark kitchen, tip-toeing his way to the fridge. Silently he opened   
the door and looked, searching for that one little item that was calling for him....  
  
Wufei's chocolate cake. He grinned as he reached in to grab the tasty dish...  
  
The light's flicked on, "You're not going to eat that cake in there, are   
you?"  
  
Duo groaned. 'Damnit!' He turned his head to the speaker. "Of course not, Wu-chan! I   
got thirsty. You know how I get thirsty at night." He said, nervously, flashing the frowning figure   
a sheepish grin.  
  
Wufei scoffed, "Yeah Maxwell. The last time you got thirsty this late at night was when   
I had a chocolate cake in the refrigerator that somehow managed to disappear."  
  
Duo sweat dropped. "I told you before that I didn't eat it. Damn! I CAN be trusted you   
know!" Pretending to be offended, he slammed the fridge door shut and plopped down in a chair   
at the nearest table.  
  
Wufei smirked, "As much as Benedict Arnold can be trusted."  
  
Duo creased his brow in confusion. "Who's Benedict Arnold?"  
  
Wufei face-faulted, "It's your own country's history and you don't even know who   
Benedict   
Arnold is?!"  
  
"No... But I have a feeling you're going to tell me."  
  
"Benedict Arnold betrayed his country in the revolutionary war in 1775* dimwit."  
  
Duo nodded, "Oh... okay!" He got up from his chair. "G'night, Wu-chan!"  
  
Wufei sighed, "Maxwell, my name is... oh the hell with it! Goodnight!" Then Wufei   
walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Moments later...  
  
The refrigerator door opened.   
  
"Heh heh..." Duo cackled, trying to be as silent as he could while trying to pull off   
an evil Shinigami laugh. "Chocolate cake, you've seen me, therefore, I can't let you live.   
Prepare to meet your maker. The Shinigami shall eat you." Then, the cake was consumed quickly   
and satisfied, Duo proceeded to bed.  
  
Not to long after the *cake thief* left, Wufei walked into the kitchen. 'Damnit! Now   
I'm thirsty!' He opened the fridge and saw an empty plate where his cake once resided.  
  
His face turned red. "MAXWELL!!!!"   
  
*********************  
  
Heero turned his head at the sound of Wufei's scream. He smirked. 'Duo must've   
gotten that cake Wufei's been so protective of.'  
  
His door quickly opened as a black and brown blur ran in and hid behind him.  
  
"Heero! You have to help me!" Duo begged frantically. Little pieces of chocolate cake   
were still around his lips.  
  
"Ask Quatre. I'm going to sleep." And so saying, Heero moved from his place on the floor to   
the bed.  
  
Duo frowned, "You're not going to help! Some friend you are. Quatre will be glad to   
help me out!" He cried indignantly as he opened the door to leave.  
  
He turned, only to see a very pissed off Wufei!  
  
Duo gulped as he watched Wufei take out his Katana sword from only Kami knows where. His   
eye's widened in panic as the Chinese boy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Wufei's eyes   
were merciless.  
  
"Maxwell," He hissed in a low deathly voice, "You are going to die."  
  
"Eep!" Was all Duo said as Wufei dragged him out of Heero's room.  
  
Heero sighed as they left. He then slid into bed, ready for the images of a certain   
blonde-haired girl to enter his mind and plague him all night through his dreams.   
  
After awhile he turned on his side, not finding a comfortable position at all. He closed his   
eyes and silently prayed for sleep. Finally, it came, and his soft snores could soon be heard.  
  
A soft light flashed in his room and a luminous figure formed. It looked around the room   
slowly before spotting It's intended purpose for being there asleep on the bed. Silently it approached   
the unaware boy and gazed at him with sorrowful blue eyes, familiar eyes...   
  
The figure reached its hand out and placed it over Heero's cheek.  
  
"You must open your heart soon. Serenity can't take much more of this. Did you know   
that not telling her your feelings is slowly eating her alive?"  
  
The figure spoke lightly and calmly, the blue azure eyes flashing when   
there was no response from the boy.  
  
The figure frowned. "Well, did you really expect an answer? You come to him when he's   
sleeping and you're offended when he doesn't answer." It said more to itself than anything else.  
  
The figure drew It's hand back. "Please tell my daughter soon. When you both know how   
the other feels, you'll all feel better."  
  
Then the figure disappeared in a small flash of light.  
  
Heero stirred in his sleep.  
  
***************************  
  
The figure that just left Heero Yuy's room stood in mist, a finger lightly tapping Its   
chin in thought.  
  
"Was it a success?" Another figure asked.  
  
"Well, if you consider the fact that he was fast asleep and probably didn't even hear me   
as successful, then, yes it was a success." The first figure said.  
  
"Now, now, my Queen. I'm sure it will be alright." The second figure assured.  
  
"Hai, hai. I just don't want my daughter to suffer any more. She's gone through enough   
of that. Especially with Endymion. I was foolish to think that she would love him. He was   
always a flirt in the Silver Millennium. Pluto? Why did I think that Serenity and Endymion   
should've wed?"   
  
"You wanted what you thought was best for her. It's not your fault, my Queen." Pluto  
answered.  
  
Serenity sighed. "Yes I know."  
  
"I must go back now, my Queen." Pluto said while bowing.  
  
"Alright. Take care, Pluto." Serenity hailed as Sailor Pluto vanished.  
  
**************************  
  
Luna hopped through the window of Usagi's room, landing lightly on the foot of the bed,   
being ever so careful to not wake up the blonde sleeping in the bed. But, her efforts were   
wasted.  
  
"Luna," came the muffled voice from beneath the covers. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eh, gomen, Usagi-chan. I didn't mean to wake you." Luna apologized.  
  
Usagi sat up, pulling the covers down from her face. "No, you didn't wake me up. I   
couldn't sleep at all."  
  
"Oh? What's wrong?" Luna asked, concerned.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about Heero. Every time I close my eyes I see his face. I was   
never like this with Mamoru. I'm beginning to think that I never loved him at all. What am I   
supposed to do, Luna? My heart feels like it's been through a blender. I just feel so   
rejected." She said, tears gathered at her eyes, begging to fall down her cheeks. Her voice   
was strained as she spoke.  
  
"Usagi-chan. I'm sorry." Luna whispered, distressed at her friend's dilemma. She   
walked over and nuzzled Usagi's chin and face, hoping to make her feel better.  
  
Usagi smiled lightly and scratched Luna behind her ears. "Arigato, Luna-chan. So tell   
me, how was your time with Trowa?"  
  
Luna smiled happily. "We looked at the stars the whole time, Usagi-chan. I think just   
how you love Heero-san.... I love Trowa-san."  
  
"I'm glad, Luna, that you've found a love here. I pray Trowa-chan loves you back the   
way you want him to."  
  
"I do, too, Usagi-chan." Luna said, quietly. She then turned on motherly mode and   
spoke, "So what are you doing up at this hour, Usagi?! You should be in bed and asleep. You've   
missed school for a few days and as your guardian, I can't allow you to miss any more! So get   
to bed, Usagi!"   
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow at Luna. Her confused visage then turned to a smile. "Alright,   
MOM! I'm going to sleep now. Thank you, Luna. Goodnight." She said as she pulled the covers   
up to her chin.  
  
Luna smiled, quite proud of her charge. She then walked back over to the foot of the   
bed and lay down, curled into her usual cat position. "Goodnight, Usagi-chan." She whispered   
before she fell asleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Morning. The birds chirped and the squirrels played in the trees. You'd think that   
this was a good thing... but not to Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Usagi was sprawled over her bed, half in it, and half falling over the edge. The   
blankets had been thrown off sometime during the night and were now on the floor.  
  
The light shined right in her face, causing her to clench her eyes shut, hoping for five   
more minutes of blissful sleep.  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Damnit! I wanted sleep. I wanted to see Heero in my dream again. He   
held me so close...'   
  
Usagi untangled herself from her covers and walked out of her room to the kitchen. She   
saw Michiru at the table drinking tea and eating a blueberry muffin.  
  
She sat down across from her and put her head down on the table.  
  
Michiru smiled lightly. "Ohayo, Usagi-chan. Did you have a nice sleep?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual" Came her muffled voice. "See images of the one you love, wake   
up to find the sun is shining right in your face and that your dream of being with that special   
some one was just a dream. Just great, Michiru-chan."  
  
Michiru's eyes widened, and for a moment, she looked rather hurt by her words.  
  
Usagi looked up, obviously aware of her harsh words. "I'm sorry, Michiru-chan. I know   
it's not your fault. I'm just tired."  
  
"It's ok, Usagi-chan. Would you like for me to make you some breakfast? It's still a   
decent hour for it. You got up early."  
  
Usagi smiled. "Sure, Thank you. That'd be really great."  
  
Michiru nodded and set to work on breakfast.  
  
Soon, the aromas of the food caught the attention of a certain 'Senshi of The Skies'.  
  
Haruka walked out of her and Michiru's bedroom. "Oh Michiru, it smells so good. I   
hope I get some." She said, wrapping her arms around Michiru's neck.  
  
Michiru smiled, "Oh, you'll get yours alright. Just you wait. After breakfast is the   
best part."  
  
"I can't wait, Michiru."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow as she watched to two converse. "Okay..." She got up from her  
seat at the table and turned to the couple.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back soon."   
  
Michiru turned to her. "Are you sure? I was making breakfast for you."  
  
"That's ok," She declined. "I'm just going to get dressed and go for a walk now."  
  
Michiru nodded sadly, "Sure."  
  
Usagi nodded and went back into her room to change. Moments later she came out, dresses   
in a white shirt and jeans. She stopped at the coat rack before leaving. She then put on a   
black trench-like coat.  
  
"Ja, minna!" She called, leaving through the door.  
  
Haruka turned to Michiru. "Something is definitely bugging Koneko-chan. She turned   
down food..."  
  
"I know," Michiru sighed. "It's Heero-san. She's so distressed over him."  
  
Haruka clenched her fist. "I swear. If Heero hurts her in any way, he'll get a beating   
so bad he'll be talking through his a-"  
  
"Now, now, Haruka." Michiru said, wrapping her arms around her. "Save all that ranting   
for later."  
  
"Later, huh? You're the boss, Michiru."  
  
"Let's keep it that way."  
  
****************************  
  
Heero stood in the park, looking at the waters of the lake. He had left the house   
earlier due to a couple of people yelling all morning. *Cough cough Duo and Wufei cough   
cough*. He laughed to himself. Indeed it was a very loud morning. Trowa got so fed up that he   
backhanded both Duo and Wufei and told them to shut up and be quiet.  
  
Thoughts of the pilots soon left Heero's mind as he glanced across the lake and began   
to envision Usagi standing there, smiling at him with love in her eyes...  
  
'Heero? Are you there? Please speak to me. The figure of Usagi pouted. You really   
can be evil to me, you know that?'  
  
Heero's eyes widened as he saw Usagi standing not three feet away from him. He   
struggled to find his voice as she stood there, hands on hips.  
  
She spoke first. "Are you ok?"  
  
Heero coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok. I haven't seen you all week."  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been to school. Neither have any of the guys. They don't think it's   
wise for us to be separated because of Dimando."  
  
"Heero? I have to ask you something..." She said, quietly, directing her attention to   
the lake.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" He asked, not sure of what she was getting at.  
  
"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"  
  
Heero's eyes widened. Her voice was soft and heartbroken. He was in shock. How could   
she think that? Sure, he was trying to get his emotions straight, but he wouldn't go as far as   
to say he didn't want to see her.  
  
"I have feelings in my heart that hurt me every time I see you, Heero. I don't think I   
can handle it any more. I need to know, please?! What do you feel towards me?" She begged.  
  
Heero struggled for words again for the second time that day. 'What do I feel for her?   
Oh, Usagi, you don't know what you do to me at all. I can't speak, I can't function when I'm   
with you. I need time... I don't know what it is I feel for you.'  
  
"I... I need some time, Usagi. Please forgive me." He said finally.  
  
Usagi nodded, tears beginning to form at her eyes. "I understand. I'll be here if you   
want to talk." She went and sat down at a park bench, instantly wrapping her arms around   
herself.  
  
Heero sighed and walked off. A feeling of turmoil and unknown feelings in his throat   
and stomach.  
  
He got about 10 feet away from Usagi when Relena walked up to him. "Konnichi wa,   
Heero-chan!"  
  
Heero glared. He didn't like that term of endearment at all. "What do you want   
Relena? I don't have time for you."  
  
Relena's eyes flashed gold for a moment. "Of course, Heero-chan." She glanced past   
Heero to look at Usagi. She smiled. 'Perfect... The bait is listening....'  
  
Then, Relena flung her arms around Heero. "Of course! I love you too, Heero!!" She   
screamed, excitedly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she gasped as she heard that statement.   
  
Heero turned around at the sound of someone gasping. His eyes widened. 'Not Usagi! Oh   
please...'  
  
Usagi's eyes watered. "I gave you time.... I didn't expect this though. I'm sorry I   
bothered you, Heero. I'll leave you and Relena-san alone now." Then Usagi ran off, her sobs   
increasing.  
  
Heero closed his eyes in disbelief. He threw Relena's arms off of him.  
  
"What's wrong, Heero-chan?" She asked, an evil look on her face.  
  
"You! You're what's wrong. You've caused me to lose the one person who means something   
in my life. I hope you're happy, Relena." He said, resisting the urge to beat the information   
into her thick skull.  
  
"Oh, I am happy, Heero. I gave my master just enough time to capture Serenity. I'm   
very happy!" Relena said, her eyes now turning a bright gold color.  
  
Heero's eyes widened in shock. "Your master?"  
  
Relena grinned. "Uh huh. Dimando. He promised me you, if he got Serenity. I'd say it   
was a fair deal. I'll be seeing you later, Heero-chan!" She said before disappearing in a small   
flash of light.  
  
Heero clenched his fist. "Kuso! KUSO!!!!!!!!"   
  
*************************  
  
Usagi ran past the trees, the world a blur as she sprinted for all she was worth. She   
was unsure of exactly where she was going, but she knew that she had to get away from Heero. She   
ran fast, but missed the root that stuck out of the ground, and tripped, skidding along the dirt.  
  
Usagi lay there for a moment, catching her breath. Her knees and legs were scratched   
and burned from the rocks when she fell, but she barely noticed.  
  
The tears fell down her face instead, mixing with the dirt.  
  
"Heero," She sobbed. "Why? Why did you do that? If you just said you didn't love me,   
I would've understood. But why do this?"  
  
"Serenity.... You should've known that he wasn't the one for you."  
  
Usagi looked up in shock. "Dimando?!"  
  
Dimando leaned down, close to her. "That boy should pay for the injustice he's done to   
you. I can make him pay, do you want to help me make him sorry?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes... there was a feeling entering her heart... what was it? Hate?   
She shook the thoughts of revenge from her mind. "No. I won't take revenge for such a thing.   
No one should be punished for their feelings."  
  
Dimando glared. "Is that so? Then what do you think you're doing to me? I love you,   
and yet you try to destroy me. Isn't that punishing me for my feelings?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No. I'm fighting you because your trying to gain control of   
this world. Not for your feelings."  
  
Dimando stood up. "Then fight me, Serenity. Fight me for what I'm doing to this planet.  
Destroy me." He pleaded.  
  
Usagi gasped as she saw his gold eyes flicker to blue then back again. She nodded, her   
jaw set tight in determination. "I will fight you, Dimando. I will defeat you Chaos."  
  
"Moon Eternal!! MAKE-UP!!!!" She called, using her Eternal form instead of the Gundam   
one.  
  
The familiar feathers and ribbons surrounded her body as she transformed.  
  
"I am the pretty suited soldier, Sailor Moon. And, in the place of the moon, I will   
defeat you!"  
  
Dimando threw a punch at Eternal Sailor Moon and the fight began.  
  
****************************  
  
Relena threw a blast at a little jewelry shop. "Hmph! That's what you get for not   
letting me have those diamond rings!"  
  
"Stop what you're doing! Right now!"  
  
Relena turned to the voice. "Who...?"  
  
"On behalf of Mercury! The planet of Ice!"  
  
"On behalf of Jupiter! The planet of Storms!"  
  
"On Behalf of Venus! The planet of Love!"  
  
"We'll defeat you!"  
  
"Is that so? I'd like to see you try. I was given powers from Dimando himself. I   
don't see how any of you weaklings could beat me."  
  
Mercury touched her earring and her Visor came over her eyes. "I'll see your weaknesses   
soon enough."  
  
"Hey," Venus said, getting Jupiter's attention. "Isn't that Relena? The Queen of the   
Sanq Kingdom?"  
  
"Hey, I think you're right." Jupiter said, agreeing.  
  
"She was influenced by Chaos' dark power. It offered her something that she wanted very   
badly."  
  
"Pluto?!" Venus and Jupiter said in surprise.  
  
"You still sneak up on people don't you, Pluto?" Venus said, a little irritated at   
being surprised like that.  
  
Pluto made a funny face and readied her attack. "Dead Scream."  
  
The ball of purple energy flew, but Relena deflected it.  
  
"Silence Wall!!" Saturn blocked the energy from hitting the other senshi.  
  
Relena yawned. "This is getting tiresome. I'm outta here!" Then she disappeared.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Jupiter asked.  
  
Uranus 'Hmphed'. "Probably back to Dimando. Koneko-chan is the only one who can free   
her from Chaos' hold."  
  
"Where is Usagi-chan, by the way?" Mercury asked.  
  
***************************  
  
Luna walked up to Trowa and nuzzled his leg.   
  
"Hi, Luna. What can I do for you?"  
  
'It's now, or never. You have to tell him. Don't let this turn out like with Kakeru.'  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
Trowa looked down. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"I have feelings for you, Trowa-san. I think it might be love." She said. Luna   
sighed, glad that she could finally get that off of her chest, so-to-speak.  
  
"Love?" Trowa asked in disbelief. "I don't think it's right for a human to love a   
cat. Gomen, Luna." Then Trowa walked off into the sunset.  
  
  
Luna woke up from her catnap. Her mouth was open in shock. "Trowa wouldn't say that   
to me, would he?"  
  
***************************  
  
Sailor Moon dodged the blast thrown at her. Dimando was fighting to win this time.  
  
Suddenly a portal opened up, and Relena stepped out of it.  
  
"Master, I'm bored."  
  
"Master?!" Sailor Moon said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I recruited Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Tier. "I will free Relena Peacecraft! No one deserves   
to be in evils' clutches. Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!!!"  
  
A dark light was purged from Relena's body and she fell limp to the ground.  
  
Dimando smiled. 'The perfect opportunity.' "You may have healed her, but that doesn't   
stop Heero Yuy's feelings!"  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes once again filled with tears as she sensed his words were true. She   
dropped her Moon Tier and fell to her knees.  
  
"I'll leave you with that bit of information." He smiled evilly and left.  
  
Usagi detransformed. and fell completely to the ground, not caring how dirty she got.  
  
She heard the heavy footfalls of someone running, very fast, towards her direction.  
  
"Usagi!" A voice called.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. Hadn't he done enough damage for one day?  
  
"Usagi! There you are! I was looking all over for you. Are you ok?" Heero asked,   
breathing hard from running.  
  
"Why are you here?" Came her whispered reply.  
  
"I came to see you. I was worried. What you saw was al-"  
  
"Go away. Go with Relena. Just leave me be, please." She whispered, dejectedly.  
  
Heero slammed his fist against the tree. "God damnit, Usagi! I love you, not her!"  
  
Usagi eyes widened. "Nani?"  
  
"I said, I love you. Not Relen-" Heero never got to finish his sentence because that's   
when Usagi covered his lips with hers.  
  
He stared in shock. 'She- She's kissing me! What am I supposed to do?' 'Kiss her   
back you idiot!' The annoying voice in his head said.   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her back with all the passion   
he could muster.   
  
  
  
Heh heh. You all wanted him to open up. I don't think he could get anymore open than   
that! ~_^ Please review! The more reviews, the faster this gets out. Eh, it's going to get   
out anyway, but just make me feel better and review.  
  
Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
  
P.S. Thank you to Shorty-chan for prereading for me!  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Chapter 12  
2/24/01  
  
  
Ossu! Everything is winding down to the last battle? Are you ready for it? Once again,  
I don't own Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. If you sue.... you'll   
get pocket lint, okay? Now that that's cleared up, enjoy the fic!   
  
Also, Shorty-chan wrote the parts with Relena in them. I think she did a wonderful job  
with it too. Thank you!   
  
  
  
+~Last Time~+  
  
"Why are you here?" Came her whispered reply.  
  
"I came to see you. I was worried. What you saw was al-"  
  
"Go away. Go with Relena. Just leave me be, please." She whispered, dejectedly.  
  
Heero slammed his fist against the tree. "God damnit, Usagi! I love you, not her!"  
  
Usagi eyes widened. "Nani?"  
  
"I said, I love you. Not Relen-" Heero never got to finish his sentence because that's   
when Usagi covered his lips with hers.  
  
He stared in shock. 'She- She's kissing me! What am I supposed to do?' 'Kiss her   
back you idiot!' The annoying voice in his head said.   
  
Heero wrapped his arms around her small frame and kissed her back with all the passion   
he could muster.   
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Heero pulled away form the embrace, staring uncertainly into her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I... I.." He stuttered.  
  
Usagi giggled and placed her fingers over his lips to shush him. "I love you, too."  
  
Heero smiled, a real genuine smile, and pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
*****************  
  
Setsuna leaned back in her chair and smiled. Michiru noticed and asked,   
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Time finally caught up with her." She said, getting up from her seat and walking out   
the front door.  
  
Michiru frowned, "Why do I always feel left out?"  
  
****************  
  
Dimando growled as he watched Usagi and Heero in an embrace.  
  
"Serenity. You've forced me into a stalemate. I have to dispose of you." His eyes   
were devoid of any emotion. They flickered once to the comatose form of Relena before   
looking away in disgust, "You were nothing but a waste of power, not to mention time. Shame  
to own all that potential and not even know who you really are."  
  
Then he disappeared from his dark domain, failing to notice the glimmer of   
red light twinkle over Relena.  
  
****************  
  
Darkness. Relena blinked twice before finally opening her eyes. Darkness surrounded   
her at all sides. Frowning in confusion she stood to her feet. Immediately a fog shrouded her  
and left all around her a strange shade of red.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud, turning in all directions.  
  
"Relena, my child, I am so sorry. It was never supposed to be this way," Relena   
jumped in fear.  
  
"Who's there! Answer me!" The fog began to disappear and a bright red light   
formed in the distance. The light came closer and Relena covered her eyes as the light   
blinded her. Nearer it came until it was right in front of her. She shirked back in fear as the   
heat from the light singed her skin.  
  
"Embrace me child," it whispered. Relena opened her eyes to see a pair of violet   
ones gazing at her. The light didn't seem so bright anymore and the figure of a woman became   
clear, a beautiful woman.  
  
"Embrace me," she repeated, a tear trailing down her cheek. Relena nodded and   
did as told. Then everything was encompassed with a bright red light as the two women hugged.  
  
****************  
  
  
Luna walked down the sidewalk that would lead her to where Trowa was staying.  
  
'Now's the time for me to tell him. I have to!'  
  
She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the figure in front of   
her.  
  
"Hey Luna! No 'Hello'?" The figure asked.  
  
Luna looked up at the sound of the voice, she smiled.  
  
"Hello, Trowa-san. I didn't see you."  
  
"That's okay. You look distracted, something wrong?"  
  
Luna blushed and looked to the ground. "Something..." She said, barely audible.  
  
Trowa leaned to the ground to pet her head, green eyes concerned for the feline.   
"What's wrong?"  
  
Luna looked up to him, her red eyes shining with determination. "I have to tell you   
something."  
  
Trowa's eyes widened a bit. "Oh?"  
  
"I'm in love with y-" Luna was cut off in midsentence because Dimando had just   
appeared.   
  
He raised his hands into the air and the sky turned blood red and the wind picked up   
around them.  
  
Luna gasped while Trowa reached for his gun.  
  
Dimando stared down at them, rage beginning to burn in his emotionless eyes. "You will   
die," came his low voice. "All of you. I want to see ALL OF YOUR STAR SEEDS!!!!" Dimando   
yelled, shooting out the twin yellow beams at Trowa.  
  
"No!!" Luna screamed.  
  
****************  
  
"Where are we?" The woman let go of Relena and stepped back. Relena took   
a good look at her and gasped in shock. Those violet eyes, that black hair, that pink and   
red dress, that golden crown...  
  
"You...you're...you're...." she stuttered. The woman smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Queen Rei of the Sanq Kingdom at your service," her smile fell, "The unrightful   
ruler of Earth." Relena frowned.  
  
"What?" Rei took Relena's hands and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"A long time ago Relena, I made a mistake, one I will fix today. Usagi Tsukino,   
Sailor Moon, Sailor Gundam Moon, she was supposed to be the rightful Queen. She was my   
friend, my best friend, and princess, and I betrayed her because I didn't think she was fit   
to rule. I regret that now." The tears flowed freely and the grip on Relena's hands   
tightened significantly, "But I have the chance to make it right. With you, I have the chance   
to redeem my mistake. Listen to me Relena, you and Heero are not meant to be-"  
  
Relena wrenched her hands away angrily and glared, "Yes we are! Heero is mine!   
We ARE meant to be together!"  
  
Rei shook her head, "So much like me. No Relena he's not, just look." Rei put   
her hand on Relena's head and images of Heero and Usagi flashed through her mind. Relena   
watched in wide eyed shock as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Heero loves Usagi, and nothing will get in the way of their true love. Don't you   
see Relena, Heero was never yours and never will be. Look at the damage you've caused by   
interfering. You've given Chaos the power he needs to control the universe. By letting him   
possess you, you gave him your power and freedom. Now the scouts will have to fight for   
their lives, and if they lose we're doomed."  
  
Relena lowered her head in defeat. "What do I have to do?" Rei once again took her   
hands and they began to glow a bright red, burning red, like fire.  
  
"Accept your birthright Relena. Make it right again. Fix my mistakes and yours by   
fulfilling the wishes of Mars and becoming the princess's protector like I once was."   
  
"Be Sailor Mars." The light crawled up Relena's arms until it engulfed her body   
completely. Her outfit faded. Relena closed her eyes and whispered...  
  
"I will."  
  
****************  
  
"Machinasai!" A new voice shouted.  
  
Trowa ducked the yellow beams that flew quickly towards him.  
  
Dimando growled as he saw a figure step from the shadows.  
  
"I won't forgive you for disturbing the peaceful lives of the citizens! An agent of   
love and justice! A pretty soldier in a Sailor Suit! Sailor Moon! In place of the Moon, I'll   
punish you!"  
  
Dimando stood in his place, staring sadly at Eternal Sailormoon.  
  
Sailormoon looked back at him, an indistinguishable emotion in her eyes. "I will free   
you from Chaos' hold."  
  
Dimando's eyes flickered from gold to blue. "You should."  
  
"I will." She answered, eyes shining with determination.  
  
"I hope so," He growled before his eyes turned back to gold. Smirking evilly, he formed   
a ball of black energy in his hands and shot it at her. Sailormoon dodged quickly to the side.   
Cursing, he made another and raised his arms.  
  
Suddenly, cherry blossoms showered over the battlefield.  
  
"Invited by the new danger, I'm Sailor Uranus! The Senshi of the skies protected by the   
planet Uranus! I will fight you magnificently!"  
  
"Also invited by the new danger, I'm Sailor Neptune! The Senshi of the Seas protected   
by the planet Neptune! I will fight you elegantly!"  
  
"Invited by the planet Pluto! I'm Sailor Pluto, the protector Time!"  
  
"A soldier of Destruction and Rebirth! I'm Sailor Saturn! The Senshi of Silence!"  
  
"Protecting the Earth from afar, the outer Senshi are here!"  
  
Duo sighed and put his head in his hand. "Man! Don't they ever stop with the corny   
speeches?"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Really? I would've thought you might have liked Sailor   
Saturn's speech. You know, Senshi of Death?"  
  
Duo gave a thoughtful look and put his finger to his chin. "You know what, Quatre?   
You're right! Saturn's speech was very cool."  
  
Wufei nodded. "Yes, this time I must agree with Maxwell. The whole Death motif is   
pretty ingenious."  
  
Quatre and Duo both gave shocked looks.   
  
"You agree with Duo?!"  
  
"You agree with me?!"  
  
Wufei nodded and smiled. "Yeah!" He said while giving a thumbs up.  
  
Heero then appeared in front of them, giving a death glare.  
  
Duo grinned. "Hey Heero! Which speech did you like best?"  
  
Heero slapped Duo upside the head. "Quit acting like a baka, you baka! There's a fight   
going on!"  
  
"Really?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Heero gestured behind him and Duo saw some annoyed looking senshi and a bored   
Dimando with arms still raised.  
  
"Oh... Sorry guys! Go ahead and continue your battle!" He called to the senshi and   
Dimando.  
  
Heero shook his head and sighed.  
  
Uranus then prepared her attack. "World... SHAKING!!!!"  
  
The ball of yellow energy flew out towards Dimando, who shot his attack and disintegrated   
hers.   
  
Uranus clenched her fist. "Shimatta!"  
  
Suddenly, green oak leaves began to shower over Dimando.  
  
"Representing the planet Honesty! I'm the Senshi of Thunder! Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
"Representing the planet of Wisdom! I'm the Senshi of Ice! Sailor Mercury!"  
  
"Representing the planet of Beauty! I'm the Senshi of Love! Sailor Venus!"  
  
"We'll punish you on behalf of our planets!"  
  
Duo was about to comment on the speeches, but Heero noticed and slapped him upside the   
head once more.  
  
"Do you all really think you can stop me? Me?! I am Chaos! And I will take all of   
your Star Seeds before you even have the chance to blink!" Chaos scoffed.  
  
Pluto's eyes flashed. "How did you possess Dimando's body, Chaos? I don't understand."  
  
Chaos laughed. "You should have known. You're the Time Senshi after all. Time   
paradoxes are fun, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"But I would've seen a time paradox! How did you infect Dimando's body?!" She shouted,   
obviously frustrated at not knowing how it happened herself.  
  
"Fine," Chaos smiled. "I'll tell you. Before I was grouped together by Sailor Galaxia   
in the Sailor Wars, I could see everything that happened wherever I was. But when she sealed   
me within her, some of myself still remained in the universe. I watched the earth and moon for   
thousands of years. I learned of the destruction of the Silver Millennium and the Rebirth of the   
Lunarian Princess.  
  
"I watched as new enemies came to the earth. One in particular caught my attention.   
Prince Dimando of the Black Moon Family. So much potential, yet already controlled by the Death   
Phantom. Then the time came for when Sailor Galaxia came with the rest of my being. I was   
totally sealed away this time. But, when you made that time jump with Serenity, somehow, my seal  
was broken and I was free.   
  
"Since Dimando came from the future, I was compelled to go look for him. And when I did,  
I possessed his body. Since Serenity never became Neo Queen Serenity like she was destined to do   
so with Endymion, the infatuation with the queen was never there. So, I had to add those   
memories into his brain. And thus far, he's been a wonderful host to me."  
  
Sailormoon glared at Chaos now in complete control of Dimando's body. Chaos walked   
around the battlefield, glaring at each of the Senshi. Chaos smirked evilly and put his hands up   
in the air. Suddenly, yellow beams flew everywhere, ready to take everyone's Star Seeds.  
  
Uranus pulled Neptune and Saturn down to the ground. "Watch out, minna!"  
  
Sailormoon began to kneel to the ground, but it was too late. The yellow beam struck her  
right through her chest. Sailormoon's eyes widened as she began to fall to the ground.  
  
Uranus looked up in shock. "KONEKO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The Ginzuishou began to float upwards into the air.  
  
Heero's face drained of all color. "USAGI-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"PRINCESS!!" Saturn screamed.  
  
Usagi lost her transformation of Eternal Sailormoon and the red ribbons billowed around   
her. The once bright and full blue eyes dulled as two tears fell from them.  
  
"USAGI!!!" Ami cried. 'This can't happen! She doesn't deserve to die!'  
  
Chaos smiled as the ginzuishou floated towards him. "I will control this world!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Uranus stated, rising from the ground, unshed tears in her   
eyes. "Space Sword... BLASTER!!!"  
  
Uranus' attack distracted Chaos long enough for Neptune to grab the Ginzuishou away from   
him. But Chaos saw through the plan and fired yellow beams everywhere, trying to stop any of   
the senshi. Neptune succeeded in retrieving the ginzuishou however.  
  
"Kuso!" Chaos hissed. He charged two fireballs and simultaneously shot them at the   
senshi. Uranus yelled to Neptune to watch out but was too late. A ball of energy sailed into  
Neptune and she flew, the ginzuishou soaring through the air.  
  
Chaos grinned and sped towards it. The ginzuishou landed on the ground as he came   
nearer. He stopped and reached for it.  
  
"Fire SOUL!" The blast of fire slammed into Chaos and he screamed in fury as he flew   
back.   
  
"Representing the planet of spirituality! I'm the new Senshi of Fire! Sailor Mars!"   
  
Chaos glared at the new Sailor Mars, her blue eyes and sandy blonde hair contrasting   
greatly with the red uniform.  
  
"You!" the enraged being sneered, "How did you get in this! I took all your power!"  
  
Relena smiled and glanced to the comatose Usagi, "I discovered there's more to life   
than power and lust."   
  
Duo gaped. Wufei blinked twice. Heero didn't notice, too worried about Usagi.   
Quatre nodded approvingly. Trowa...well Trowa did nothing.  
  
OHMYGODRELENA'SACTUALLYFIGHTING!!" shouted Duo. Wufei regained his senses   
and smirked.  
  
"I knew the pacifist queen was an undercover fighter! Pacifism my a-" He was cut off as   
Duo jumped on him and shook him silly.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT WU-MAN!! AND SHE EVEN HAD A CORNY SPEECH TOO!!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Chaos screamed in fury and flung a giant fireball at the senshi.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
"Dead Scream!" The two attacks deflected it and sent it ramming into Chaos. Neptune   
took the opportunity to get up and retrieve the ginzuishou. She glanced over once to the new   
Sailor Mars and nodded in thanks.  
  
Neptune walked over to Usagi's still form. Her skin was clammy and pale from the loss   
of power and life, and her eyes, which were half-open, were lifeless and a dull, gray color.  
  
Neptune placed the ginzuishou over Usagi's body, but, the ginzuishou didn't re-enter her   
still form.  
  
"What's wrong? The crystal won't go back to her body! If we don't get it back soon,   
she'll disappear!" Neptune said in despair.  
  
Chaos laughed. "Well, whatever is the matter? Can't save your princess? Pathetic   
humans!" It mocked.  
  
Uranus watched as the ginzuishou just floated above Usagi's body, not moving at all,   
just floating there. Sparkles began to surround Usagi as her body began to disappear from the   
lack of a Star Seed. Usagi was going to die if they didn't figure out how to return her Star   
Seed to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Uranus saw Heero stumble towards Usagi.  
  
'Wha...? Why does he look so miserable? Has he fallen in love with Koneko-chan? Can   
you bring her back to us, Heero?'   
  
Heero knelt down to Usagi's transparent form. "Usagi-chan...?" He whispered. "Why are   
you doing this? Why are you leaving? I just realized that I love you.... and now you're   
dying?"  
  
Heero brushed away tears that formed in his eyes. He examined his wet fingers   
and gazed back at her with love shining in his Prussian eyes.   
  
"You've given me so much in such a small amount of time, Usagi-chan. Please don't   
leave me now. I need you, Usa.... Aishiteru, Usa-chan."  
  
More tears trailed down his face and landed on Usagi's open palm. Suddenly, pink lights   
surrounded the two, and the Ginzuishou floated down into Usagi's body, reviving her. The  
ribbons that surrounded her body began to form her Princess dress.  
  
"Usa....?" Heero stared in shock as Usagi rose from the ground, eyes sparkling once   
again.  
  
"Heero." She whispered and hugged him. "Arigato. I'm going to stop Chaos now."  
  
Heero nodded as she broke away from the embrace and stared at Chaos with cold, steely   
eyes.  
  
"Holy Ginzuishou! I pray to thee! Give me the strength to seal Chaos in It's prison   
once and for all! I pray to thee, Holy Ginzuishou! Help me!!" She held the Ginzuishou high   
above her head, and closed her eyes, shouting, praying for power.  
  
Sailor Pluto closed her eyes along with her Princess. "I give you my strength, my   
Princess."  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune closed their eyes as well. "I give you my strength,   
Princess." They said in unison.  
  
Sailor Saturn followed their examples. "I give you my strength and power, my Princess."  
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus closed their eyes and gave their   
strength to the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Mars closed her eyes. "I give you my strength Princess...the rightful ruler."  
  
The Ginzuishou then formed into a silver sword. Serenity opened her eyes and stared at   
Chaos.   
  
"You will be sealed." Was all she said before lunging at him at an amazing speed.   
Serenity plunged the sword into Chaos' stomach. The silver light spread through It's body and   
purged Dimando of the poison darkness.  
  
Dimando fell to the ground, completely worn out from the events that had just transpired.  
The sword turned back into the crystal as it floated in Usagi's hands.  
  
'Holy Ginzuishou. I have one more request of you. You, that has served the Moon family   
for thousands of years.... Please. Please let Luna be a human, for real this time. But, she   
may turn back into a cat if she wants to. Free to live in either form if she wishes. Let her   
live as a human with Trowa. I know he loves her back. Please, Holy Crystal. Grant me this   
wish. Even if I die now from taking too much power, just grant me this wish...'  
  
The crystal illuminated a bright silver light, and Usagi fell forward, completely spent   
from using all of her energy.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes. I know. Evil place to leave, but, it was just sooo tempting. The epilogue   
should be out soon. So, hopefully, the suspense won't kill you too much. ^_^ Take care,   
minna! P.s. I hope the battle wasn't too sucky. Tell me, please! It was my first real battle   
scene thingy.  
  
Domo Arigato, Shorty-chan. You've been a great prereader for me. Never fear, I've   
still got plenty of stories and ideas for you to look over for me! ~_^ Ja!  
  
Shorty: Oh no! More kookoo stories?! rolls up sleeves and looks determined Bring it on   
furball!  



	14. Epilogue

Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
That Time Old Feeling  
Epilogue  
3/3/01  
  
  
Ossu minna! It's been fun writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I don't own   
Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing or Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon. I think I'm going to take a break   
from writing completely for a few days, then get back into my other stories. Knowing me   
however, I'll probably brainstorm and write down notes during class for my stories! ^_^ Enjoy   
the fic! And the ending of That Time Old Feeling!  
  
Duo: *comes out from somewhere* Hello? Bunny-chan?  
B-c: Yeah...?  
Duo: *sniff sniff* I'm gonna miss coming into the fic! *bursts out crying*  
B-c: Awww. Gomen ne, Duo-kun.  
Haruka: *walks out* Yes, I sympathize with Duo-kun. I will miss coming out and beating the   
bloody pulp out of Wufei-kun.  
Wufei: *Yells from somewhere* I sure as hell won't miss THAT part!  
Haruka: *smiles to herself* Heh heh.   
*Bunny-chan and Duo sweatdrop*  
B-c: Okay.... Now Enjo-  
Duo: Can I introduce it the last time? *puppy dog eyes and pouting lips*  
B-c: *sighs* Go ahead.  
Duo: Please enjoy the last part of That Time Old Feeling! And don't forget to review on this   
one!  
*Somewhere in the background*   
Wufei: Weak onna! That hurts! Itai! Stop it! Owwww!! Leave me alone!   
Haruka: Get back here! I'll teach you for calling me a weak onna!  
B-c: The story may end, but the chaos lives on. Oi vey....  
  
  
  
Heero sat on the park bench, denim jacket strung over his lap. His wild brown hair   
waved in the slight breeze that was blowing. It was spring, and the weather was absolutely   
beautiful. 'It would be even more beautiful if she were here...' He sighed and looked at his   
watch for the umpteenth time.   
  
Heero thought back to the day when everything was over.   
  
~+ Flashback+~  
  
Super Sailor Uranus held Usagi's still form in her arms, tears making large rivers down   
her cheeks. If you listened closely, you could hear her whispering incoherently, almost   
praying. "Koneko-chan... Come back, Koneko-chan... Please don't leave us alone here... come   
back to us, Koneko-chan...."  
  
Quatre refused to hold back his tears. So what if any of the others present may think   
less of him. He was a human, and deserved to show his emotions just like any other human.   
Quatre brought a hand to his eyes to clear away the blurriness. 'Please don't leave, Usagi-chan.  
You've been such a great friend to me, and I don't like losing friends. I don't think I could   
live without seeing your cheerful sisterly smile anymore, as I've come to expect from you.   
Sunny.... Cheerfulness.... Friendship... Love...'  
  
Wufei stood with his arms crossed, a tight expression on his face. There was a red tint   
in his cheeks, and his body was shaking. 'I won't cry for her... I'll be showing a weakness if   
I cry... But... Usagi-kun. Don't leave. You can't leave, Usagi-kun. Can't you see how much   
of an impact you made on all of us? You are a strong person, Usagi-kun. Open your eyes... if   
not for your friends... then for Heero. He needs you most of all.'  
  
Duo kneeled on the ground and combed his hands through his hair. The tears flowed down   
his face as well. 'Usagi-chan. Is this the way it's supposed to be? Are you really supposed   
to die? Why couldn't someone else go? Do you even realize how important you've become to all   
of us? You've managed to turn a killer into a caring man, and now you have to leave. It's not   
right, Usagi-chan. This isn't right for you.'  
  
Hotaru freely cried in Setsuna's warm, motherly embrace. Setsuna's all knowing, maroon   
eyes were filled with many tears that ended up falling on the smaller girl's shoulder.   
Hotaru didn't mind at all, she didn't even notice.   
  
Michiru held on to Haruka's back as she cried silent tears for her beloved Princess.   
'Princess... Usagi-chan. You are the one person who doesn't deserve this. You don't deserve   
death. Please come back, Princess.... please.'  
  
Trowa held a woman with black hair in odangos. Tears were flowing from her blue eyes   
and an absolute look of grief was held on her face. She held onto Trowa's hand tightly, almost   
as if she was holding on for dear life.  
  
Trowa green eyes were welled up with tears as he saw Uranus rock back and forth with   
Usagi in her arms. His forehead creased in frustration and he held the woman's hand even   
tighter. Usagi was like a little sister to him, and she gave him a gift that he could never   
pay her back for. But then, that was probably Usagi's intention in the first place.  
  
Relena stood alone to the side, arms hugging her form tightly as she watched the   
others mourn Usagi, a girl she had only known for awhile. 'Usagi...I never knew   
you, but I remember how nice you were to me when we first met, even when you knew who   
I was. You mean so much to them...and Heero. You freed me from Chaos's power. You   
don't deserve this...not you. If anyone deserves to die, it's me. Come back...please.'   
Two tears slid unbeknownst to her down her cheeks.  
  
Heero was another story altogether. His fists were clenched, and his eyes shut tight,   
tears falling even from his closed eyes. When Usagi had first fallen from the energy drain, he   
had rushed to her side and tried to wake her, find a pulse, anything that would confirm her to   
be living, but he found nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
The pain in his heart and stomach became too much for him and he threw his head back   
and screamed out in pain and grief. "USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~+End Flasback+~  
  
Heero looked at his watch again. He sighed, again. And he looked around, again.   
'What's taking so long?'   
  
He got up from the bench and was about to leave when he caught sight of something   
familiar.  
  
~+Flashback+~  
  
Heero slammed his fists into the ground, hoping to break something. It could be   
anything. It just had to break... just like his heart was breaking.  
  
He got up from the ground and walked over to where Uranus was sitting with Usagi in her   
arms. Uranus looked up at his presence.  
  
"Let me hold her...." He whispered. Uranus nodded and gently put Usagi into Heero's   
arms.  
  
"Koneko...." She whispered. Uranus kissed her finger and placed it on Usagi's cold   
cheek. "Rest softly, little Odango."  
  
Heero held her close to him, never wanting to let go. The tears never stopped. Hoping,   
for just one last chance, he whispered, "I give you my strength and love. Please live. I'd   
give it all up for you, itooshi."  
  
Tears fell on Usagi's broken locket and it started to glow...  
  
~+End Flashback+~  
  
"Luna! It's good to see you. How have you been?" Heero asked. When he had seen the   
familiar black hair and odangos, he had to say 'hello'. He hadn't seen Luna or Trowa for   
at least three months. He wondered what they were up to, but decided not to pry.  
  
"Ohayo, Heero-kun! It's good to see you, too. I've been doing all right, and yourself?"   
She asked, polite as ever. Luna smoothed over the yellow sundress she wore. Yellow just seemed   
to fit her, plus she liked the color very much.  
  
"I've been just fine. I'm just waiting for-"  
  
"Ah. Say no more. Let me guess? Late?" She asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes. Are you and Trowa moving back to Tokyo?"  
  
"Of course! We couldn't stay away from here for too long. We found an apartment   
already. Actually, it's not too far from where we used to stay. I meant myself, the outers,   
and Usagi-chan." She said, happily. Glad to be back in Tokyo, the place she could call home.  
  
"That's good. You're not too far from us then." He answered.  
  
"LUNA-CHAN!!!" A high pitched voice yelled out excitedly.  
  
~+Flashback+~  
  
Heero closed his eyes, not wanting to see the truth that his Usa-chan was really gone.   
Then, there was a sudden movement in his arms.  
  
"You know..." came a weak voice. "You don't have to hold so tight, Heero-chan."  
  
Heero looked down in his arms and his eyes widened when he saw Usagi's crystal blue eyes   
staring back at him lovingly.  
  
He tried to work his mouth, but nothing in his body could function at the present   
moment.  
  
Usagi smiled, knowingly. "Aishiteru, Heero-chan." She said, before pulling him in for   
a kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usa-chan..." He said before her mouth caught his in the gentle kiss.  
  
All around them, the others had tearful smiles on their faces.   
  
The black-haired woman in Trowa's arms was so caught up in the moment that she reached   
up and kissed Trowa.  
  
When she realized her mistake, she backed away in fear. "I'm sorry."  
  
Trowa smiled. "You shouldn't be sorry, Luna. Don't be sorry for what you feel. I want   
to tell you something." He leaned down close to her and whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
Luna's eyes widened and she smiled. "Honto?"  
  
Trowa nodded and Luna wrapped her arms around him, a smile of content on her face.  
  
~+End Flashback+~  
  
"Usagi-chan! Ohayo!" Luna called. She expected a hug from her friend and opened her   
arms; she wasn't expecting however, to be rammed by the joyful blonde.  
  
Usagi tackled Luna in a fearsome hug, all excited about seeing her friend after so   
long.  
  
Luna laughed at Usagi's cheerful behavior. She missed it so much. After a few minutes   
of chatting, Luna excused herself saying she had to go to the store and get some food for their   
apartment, and would allow Heero and Usagi to continue their date.  
  
Heero wrapped his arm around Usagi and pulled her closer to him as they watched the   
sunset together. "Usa-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I have to ask you something."   
  
Usagi raised her head to look at him in the eyes. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"This feeling I feel when I'm around you..."  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..."  
  
"It's...."  
  
Usagi giggled. "You know what it is! It's that time old feeling. It's love."  
  
"Hmm. That time old feeling huh?" He smiled as his eyes lit up in joy. "I love you   
so much, Usa-chan." Heero pulled her closer to him once again.  
  
"I love you, too, Heero" She said before his lips claimed hers.  
  
  
  
Hey! I hope the ending didn't disappoint anyone. Hey! Did you guys think that Usa was   
dead at the beginning? That she didn't survive? Very cool. Thank you to everyone who reviewed   
my fic thus far. You gave me encouragement, and laughs. It's what kept me going. Please   
review once more for this last segment. I'll be continuing my other fics soon. I'm just gonna   
take a little break and do some homework and sleep. Then I'll go back to writing my fics. Take   
care, minna! Ja! ~Bunny-chan  
  
Ps. Shorty-chan. You've still got work to do! You get to have a little break too.   
Aren't I sweet?  
  
Shorty: Do you really want me to answer?  
B-c: Umm... now that I think about it. No. That's okay. So, what will you do on your little   
break?  
Shorty: Hmm... lots of things. Think of some ideas for my fics.... do some backlogged   
homework.... think of ways to torture Bunny-chan during her break.  
B-c: Oh ha ha. Very funny, Shorty-chan.  
Shorty: Who said it was a joke? I was going to think of some really fun things to do to you.  
B-c: *pales a few shades* I... think I'll... uh, get going... now. *starts edging towards   
the door*  
Shorty: *laughs maniacally* Ahahahahahaha!!!!! Oh Bunnnnyyyyy!!! Com'ere!! I got something   
really cool to show ya!  
B-c: Uh oh! *runs* Duo help!!!!  



End file.
